Silverwing: Dark Evening
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Its been two years since Ashley heard the terrible news of Goth and his colony missing by mysterious reason that's been involving with the rats from the Nimh. Now her and her friends are teaming up on quest to find him that leads them on incredible adventure and magic meeting new friends and enemy. I only own my OC's and this is the fourth series of my silverwing stories. Rated T
1. Prologue

_**Prologues **_

The door open to revel a giant bat with clothing coming in from his meeting with the rats about the plan they are working on for two year and he discovered one member Jonathon was killed today by a vicious cat name Dragon while trying to drug him. He turns the lights on seeing his room looking like a cave with one bed with a desk on side with all papers everywhere and a lamp beside it lighten up his room. He walks over to it slowly with pain in his heart he's been having for two years ago remembering deeply him and his colony were captured by the humans and poison them with their gruesome torture and he lost some of his bats while being imprisoned in that dreadful place called NIMH. He sat down softly having miserable expression not caring about all the papers in front of him he needs to work on having memories of that gruesome place and now he doesn't know what to do of how to get his colony back down south where they belong. But what he's more thinking about was a girl that he loves deeply believing he will never see her again. He sighed sadly quietly and looks over an old fashioned round music box that he made from scratch having all royal blue with gold trim and the middle of it was a red rose blooming. He took it and begins to round it to activate and the music begin to play soothing and the lid open to revel two couples dancing. He watch them dance around while the soft music plays admiring them having memories of wonderful times with her. He gently touch not wanting to break of a girl dancing looking a lot like the one he loves remembering her and him dance together having his heart beating hard in his chest. Tears were well up in his eyes feeling his heart more painful and despair losing all hope for his colony. When the music slowly stops playing he heard the door opened to revel rat wearing clothing peeking in.

"Um sir, the council wishes to have some small discu…"

"I told you to call me sire." He snarled darkly quickly wiping his tears off making the rat flinched by his tone.

"Um forgive me sire but the council are wishing to speak with you about the plan and ..."

"Get out." He growled threaten gripping an ink holder by him. The rat swallowed.

"But sire, they need you immediately to talk with you about important stuff with your colony involve…

"I SAID GET OUT!" He roared throwing his ink holder at him making the rat shut the door fast leaving him alone. The giant bat sighed sadly calming his anger having his hand on his head letting his miserable wash over him. He took something out from his chest to revel a small silver ring attach a string around his neck taking it off that supposed to belong to his love but she refused and he accept her choice knowing she will come back to him but now he doesn't know how she will find him or worse not knowing he was gone for two years.

"My beauty." He whispers softly stroking it. "How will you ever find me? Your promise will be more difficult than you can ever imagine." He slams the silver ring growling softly having his claws sink in his desk. "Those humans will pay for this after two years being prison; I swore to Zotz he will punish them!" His eyes changed to red and his fur became darken when he spoke those words. He breathed suddenly and his fur and eyes were changed back into original self as he groaned.

"Not again, keep it together." He muttered softly calming his anger and then sighed softly and glances at the silver ring.

"There is no hope now. I have failed them, my colony will never go back south and I'm sorry my angel for making you broke your promise." He whispers softly having one tear leak out from his eye. He slump on his chair letting his heart sank slowly feeling much ashamed and broken.

_And so our story begins….._

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone here is the new adventure and this time it's one of my favorite show created by Don Bluth that is the winner from this polls of my sequal to Silverwing stories having it another crossover. I hope you like the beginning of it but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Sorry its short but this is a prologue of what is coming up for the next chapter and I made it have two years for my story instead of four years to make things interesting. I don't own any Secret of Nimh and Silverwing characters except OC (aka me) and the rest OCs belong to me. Enjoy my beginning and tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 1 Fitzgibbon

_**Chapter 1 Fitzgibbon**_

A jeep was driving through a country side by a young 20 year old woman having her hair all brown wavy with light blue eyes similar to moonlight having fair skin wearing a blue shirt with white long shelves shirt underneath and have a golden necklace with an ancient diamond amulet that was given by Nocturna, the bat goddess for the reward for helping fulfill her prophecy two years ago and has a brown pants with black shoes and wore a golden bracelet with white diamond given by her love. She sighed softly stopping at the stop sign and turn the other way. Then she heard something munching in her backpack by the behind the passenger seat. She reach over and grab something in her backpack while driving and pull out a tail of a squirrel munching on her peanut butter cookies having some in his cheeks.

"Sam, I told you not to eat my cookies. You'll get yourself a tummy ache." I complain. "And I was saving them for snacks." Sam hiccups.

"It's not my fault, they started it." He moans smacking his lips couple times pointed at her backpack. Then they heard another person sigh and the grey rat with streaks of light stretches his arms out while sitting on the passenger seat having his leg crossed looking relaxed.

"Amigo, you need to learn to control you hunger issue. One of these days those food could have some poison in it like, sleeping pills, rat poison, and something that makes you throw up…."

"Okay Alejo. Enough talking about that stuff." Ashley interrupted seeing Sam having worry and sick look holding his stomach. Another one chuckled from above where Alejo is sitting is a robin having his guitar on his back and a jazzy hat given from his uncle back in Paris while wearing a tan vest that is also a gift from his Uncle.

"It's alright Sam. There's nothing poison in those cookies, the where delicious." He likes his beak and Ashley glares at him knowing he ate the cookies too.

"Oh." Jacques realized he got caught looking busted. She sighed putting Sam down and looks out in the driving.

"Ah come now Ash, lighten up. It's just a cookie." Alejo reassured but Ashley shook my head smiling a little.

"I'm sorry guys it's not just a cookie but…" She heavy sighed not wanting to finish having her friends feel pity for her.

"Don't worry Ashley we'll find him. He's out there somewhere we just need to keep a look out." Sam replied smiling trying to make her feel better.

"But we tried to find him. We don't know what could happen to him." She retorted feeling her heart heavy. Goth and his colony have been missing for last two year taken by scientist for unknown reason. All those years she search for him and his colony knowing and admits she loves him the same and should've known that on her last adventure down south saving the world. Her heart was in pain and it's been that way when she heard that terrible news from Elvira and her and her friends begin on their quest to find them and bring them back down south where they belong, but the problem is they look through all the scientist building they could find and there's no trace of them.

"Senorita." She turns and saw Alejo smiling softly. "We'll find them and Goth is the most toughest and vicious bat I ever encounter. He won't let your kinds touch him, even if he tries to slice their face off." She smiles sighing.

"I hope your right and I mostly hope he's okay." She replied having her heart beat hard for him. Suddenly the jeep begins to shake a little and then stop suddenly making everyone else yell falling off their spot.

"What gives?" Jacques exclaimed fixing his hat as Ashley look at her gas level seeing it's already full. She groan in annoyed unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Hang on guys, something might happen on this jeep." She opens the door and walks around the front of the lid and lift the hood.

_**Ashley's POV**_

I look inside the lid looking for any damage but didn't see on feeling relief. I look over to the side of my jeep and realized one of the tires is flat, very flat having a hole about the size of a nickel.

"Oh great." I muttered ruffing my hair a little and Sam peeks his head out.

"What's going on?" He called. He and the others got out of the car.

"Uh theirs a hole on my tire and that's the only tire I have. Tch, no wonder this jeep is cheap." I sighed and got out my cellphone to call the tow truck. I realized my cellphone can't work due of no mobile.

"Well that's just great." I muttered ruffing my hair trying to think of something. Jacques flew and landed on my shoulder.

"I wonder if there's someone out here that can help us." He looks around while I did the same.

"Hey how about over there?" Alejo called crawling up to me by my shoulder pointed at the farmhouse.

"That'll do. Hope the people live here can help us and have a phone." I walk over to my jeep and grab out my backpack having all the stuff I need. I bend down and open my backpack up looking at Sam and Alejo. "I need you two to be inside while I talk to them. I don't want anyone to get freak out." Alejo huffed while Sam went inside.

"Why would anyone get freak out of us?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What about a time you came out of the toilet at the restaurant scaring the heck out of a lady." I replied remembering well while my family and I were at restaurant I went to use the bathroom and that's where Alejo shows up having the woman scream seeing him.

"Hey that woman has no respect to the prince, even tries to spray me with disgusting hair spray." He made disgust face and got in my backpack. I laugh softly and pick up my bag.

"I still can't believe you came up north to help us. Will your father be…?" Alejo snorted.

"Father or no. I want to help you and your amigos find King Goth and his colony, and I also what to see what is north is like for I can see it's very chilly up here." He shivers a little and I sigh and zip up my backpack a little having a hole for them to breathe.

"Get used to it. We have it almost all years." I begin walking to the house. "And don't worry spring is coming, it'll be warm soon." I walked up the porch and ring a doorbell and Jacques flew up to one of the trees taking his hat off. "Now guys stay low and keep quiet." I hissed and the door revel a woman with her hair puff up with a purple headband and wore a green maid dress with white apron.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Um hello sorry to interrupt but my jeep has a flat tire, a huge hole in it. Do you by any chance to have a phone so I can call the tow truck?" The woman smiled back.

"Oh yes we do, come in come in." She opened the door for me and I walk in.

"Thank you mamm." I spoke politely.

"You can call me Miss Fitzgibbon and the phone is right there by the stairway." She replied and I went over to the where she says and dial the tow truck phone. After I call him a couple minutes I hang up and sigh."

"Well how did it go?" Sam hissed peeking out a little. I heavy sighed.

"The tow truck says there be here by tomorrow." I answer dialing my home to let my parents know I'm alright and told them I'll be home tomorrow. After I got that done Miss Fitzgibbon perks her head out.

"Everything alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah the tow truck says there be here tomorrow to get my tire fixed. Don't mind if I stay until tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded and smile.

"Why of course, we have a spare bedroom for a guest." She replied. "I'll get a new bed sheets for you and does your parents know…."

"Um yes I called them and told them I'm alright and I'll be home soon tomorrow, thank you for letting me stay." I replied and then I saw Jacques on the window tapping on the window.

"You hear something?" Miss Fitzgibbon asked looking at the window but Jacques quickly zoom fast disappearing.

"Um no uh, I didn't hear anything. I need to go to my jeep, I think I left my keys there. "I quickly walk out and went to the porch seeing Jacques flying towards us.

"Guys someone's in trouble!" He breathed.

"What do you mean?" I was about to ask but Jacques flew ahead and I ran down the steps and follow him.

"Hey wait for us!" Sam called peeking out from my backpack and I quickly ran following Jacques.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not, DON'T READ AND REVIEW! Okay, I have an announcement to my fans, I need all of you to stop defending me to that troll, the reason is that person wants some attentions and the more all of us try to defend, the more that person will come back. I know it will be hard and difficult but if we stop that this person will eventually get bored and leave, it works on my other stories and this will too if we try that. One thing you can help me is continue on what you are doing, sending some awesome reviewer telling me to continue and etc. This will keep my spirits up not giving up and I will delete the troll's reviewers. I'm very very blessed of having so much fans and standing up for me, you guys are awesome! XD So please do like original and I'll be fine and don't stand up for me. I don't own any Silverwing and Secret of Nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy and find out who needs to be rescue.**_


	3. the mouse, the crow and a very bad kitty

_**Chapter 2 the mouse, the crow and the big bad kitty**_

I keep following Jacques not understanding who was in trouble until we saw bunch of bluejays picking on a mouse wearing a ragged red cloak gripping white envelope in her hands.

"There." Jacques gasp and all of us look more seeing some bluejays laughing at her and one was tugging her tail with his beak.

"Please let me go! I beg of you, I must get to my home." The mouse pleaded making the bluejay let go of her tail. The bluejays only laughed finding this amusing.

"Why not? We're just having fun with you and want to play with you more. Nothing personal." The begin to picking on her more pushing her around roughly laughing at her. I growl softly while Sam and Prince Alejo came out of my backpack.

"Here we go again." Alejo muttered softly as Jacques landed by them having scourge look.

"I never like those guys, they think they're all that and they pick on the weakest ones. They even try to steal some new birds nest and kick out the birds egg nest. Did that once to my mom's nest while being egged but her and my dad defended it." He shook his head.  
"Should we do something about this?" Sam asked looking like he was about to charge at them but I stop him.

"Yes we need to do something about this but we need to figure out a plan." I replied trying to think. Then I look at my amulet and an idea came to me. I smirk a little and glance down seeing Alejo smiling back while the others looked puzzled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes Senorita, let's teach those birds a lesson never to pick on the weaker ones." I chuckled quietly and I told them what my plan was without the birds and mice hearing us. A minute later we were in our position and I give them wink and use the log for talking in like microphone. When I saw the bluejay about to open the envelope and the mouse pleaded desperately to give it back that's my cue. I use my amulet power to make strong wind blowing on them crazy. They were startled at first and I took a deep breath.

'WHO DARES TO DESTRUB THE SIREN SLUMBER?!" I boom through the log and saw the bluejays jump in startled more and one blue jay drop the envelope giving the mouse enough time to grab it looking scared.

"An ssiren?" One blue jay manages to say. "I thought they can't speak to us." The other bluejay shrugs his shoulder and then Alejo quickly zoom through the tall grass making some sound causing the blue jays to yelp in fear.

"Wwe didn't mean to wake you up." Blue jay trembles a little. "We're just picking on this mouse having fun with her." I smirk a little trying hard not to laugh took a deep breath.

"Well is that mouse having fun?" I question and they all look down at the mouse seeing her breathing heavily not liking this.

"Um, no..." I sigh in annoyed.

"If I see all of you came across my path disturbing my sleep one last time I'll come out and RIPE YOUR WINGS INTO PIECES AND MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARE REAL!" I shrieked through my log and I use my amulet to make such powerful wind making screech sound. All the bluejays scream their head off but the mouse curl herself into a ball clinching on the envelope trembling with fear. All the Blue jays begin to run but Jacques and Sam use the web to make them tripped. The Blue jays tremble looking at one another as I took a deep breath. "GET OUT!" All of them squawk and flew fast away towards the sky screaming until we didn't see them anymore. We appear out of our hiding laughing our heads off and Jacques gives me high five.

"That was great, you scare them away like chickens! Birds are so dumb." Sam wipes his tears off from laughing hard.

"Excuse me?" Jacques glares at him and Sam smile innocently forgot Jacques was a bird.

"I mean the bluejays. Their dumber as the rest birds, that doesn't sound right." He muttered at the end and Jacques slap his head with his wing making him yelp in pain. I sigh roll my eyes and look over a mouse still in that position. All of us look over and walk over to her.

"Hey are you okay?" I got on my one knee and saw her still trembling and manage to raise her head.

"Please forgive me for trespassing here, I was passing through…." Alejo gently place his hand on her shoulder cause her to squeak in startled and look at him. Alejo smiles softly trying not to scare her.

"Mamm, you don't need to fear us. We did that to scare those jerks away seeing you being picked on." The mouse was taken by surprise looking at Alejo almost scoot away.

"Are you one of them?" She asked and we look at her puzzled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"One of the rats that always sneak out in daylights and nights from the house carrying the wires to the rosebush." She answered and we all look at her funny.

"Um no señorita, I'm not one of them." He bows like gentlemen. "I'm Prince Alejo from south son of General Cortez. And this is all my amigos, Sam, Jacques and Ashley." He greeted politely. The mouse smile a little forgetting her fears and looks at us.

"Please to meet all of you, I'm Elizabeth Brisby but please call me Miss Brisby." She introduces herself and Sam smiles.

"Elizabeth? That's a pretty name for lovely mouse." Miss Brisby blush a little and turn to me.

"How can you talk like us and how do you make the wind powerful?" She asked wanting to know. I breathed not knowing if I should tell her about my amulet but she looks trustful and I suck at lying. I show her my amulet and explain to her on my last adventures with my other friends and fulfill the prophecy saving the sun. After I finish explaining she looks at me for a second and chuckles.

"That's impossible; no one could ever do that." She shook her head as Jacques landed by her.  
"But it's true she did save the sun calling herself a warrior of light and Nocturna gives her the amulet for her bravery giving her powers." He turns to me. "Show her." I breathed closing my eyes and thought of one power feeling myself shrinking down knowing that's the only power never weakens me. When I opened my eyes I was the size of the rodents again seeing everything giant except my friends and saw Miss Brisby's eyes huge.

"You are a siren." She breathed. I shook my head fast.

"No no no. I'm not a siren it's just a power I thought of, nothing harsh and hurtful." I protest shrugging my shoulder. She sighed and looks at her envelope and at us.

"Well thank all of you for your help saving me but I must go home."

"Why you need to go home?" Sam asked. She sighed.

"My son Timmy is very ill. He has pneumonia and I visit Mr. Ages for his medicine, I must get home to gives this medicine to Timmy or he will die." She explains and all of us feel pity for her for her son suffering.

"Let us guide to your house." Sam offered. Alejo looks at him.

"What?" He asked but Sam shook his head.

"Come on guys we should help her take this medicine to safety not letting anyone block her way." Miss Brisby shook her head fast.

"Oh no. No thank you, you help enough." She smiled trying to reject that offer but I shook my head.

"We love to help you Miss Brisby and we have our own problem, you see we're looking for a friend…" I gasp in startled hearing grass rustle the sound and Miss Brisby twitch her ear and has fear look on her face.

"It's not safe to talk out here, I'm very grateful for all of your help. We must move quickly." She quickly makes her way as all of us ran trying to catch her up. The sun was beginning to set and we made our way to the huge log.

"Hey wait for us!" I called seeing her jump in the log while we followed. She stops and glance at us.

"Forgive me for making you guys ran but we must hurry before night comes." Alejo laughs a little.

"You don't need to apologize señorita, we can catch up with you and we will get that medicine to your house ASAP without anyone trespassing us." Suddenly we heard someone squawking and all of us turn seeing a huge black bird all tangled up flying everywhere hitting itself on the log.

"What the name…?" I saw Miss Brisby going up to the hole of the log and we follow her. We look at the front seeing a red strings all tied up on the stub branch. All of us rush over to the end of the log and peek down seeing a crow hanging upside down talking to himself while swinging.

"Um hola?" Alejo greeted unsure.

"Is everything alright here?" Miss Brisby asked and the crow gasp in startled and look at us.

"Oh guys don't sneak up on me like that." He breathed having his wing over his heart trying to ease it down.

"We didn't mean to scare you, what are you doing in the strings?" I asked. The crow laughed.

"You guys didn't scare and I was just uh, working out. You just broke my concentration." He replied looking at us. Miss Brisby laughed a little.

"More like you all got tangled up." She looks at the string as I sigh shook my head.

"More like having his head being hit getting brain damage." I muttered seeing Jacques nodding his head. The crow glances at me and has shock expression.

"Whoa you're tiny!" He exclaimed. I laughed a little.

"Yes I am." I was about to explain it but the crow came up using his strings to pull himself up chuckling.

"Well I think that's enough for excising for one day, besides I'm really at this terrific spring. "He sat down and plays with his string on his foot. "I'm working a love nest for two, you know what I mean?" Prince Alejo chuckled.

"Oh I see, you found yourself _corazon._" He replied and the crow looks at him funny.

"A what?" I shook my head.

"He means is you found a girl or have a girl." I explained while Miss Brisby untangles the string from his feet. The crow picks up his feet still have some strings smiling his beak.

"Well not really, I haven't found Miss right yet." He replied.

"Welcome to the club." Sam muttered rolling his eyes crossing his arms and the crow sighed dreamily.

"But when I do." He stood up. "The whole world, will hear us singing…" He sang the last note and then fall out of the log making Miss Brisby tip over the string and went behind the stub branch. We watch as the crow pulls himself up fast coughing.

"Excuse me, pardon me." He wheezed and coughed.

"You're alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you keep making that noise Dragon will get you, he has it already." Miss Brisby hissed putting her medicine down and walk over to us.

"Dragon? Who's Dragon?" Jacques asked looking puzzled but the crow didn't listen shaking his feather off getting water off of him and I scooted a little avoiding getting wet.

"Would you sing to I mean, you felt." He laughs and sigh slouching himself using strings for support. "You felt the call of the world."

"I would, I would not if the cat is nearby." She hissed the last sentence and uses her teeth to break the string.

"A cat?" I question hearing the crow sighed softly having love sick looking out.

"She's out there, somewhere." He stood up while Miss Brisby and Prince Alejo went over and untangle his strings as the crow put his head upside down looking at them. "When I find her I'll feel it, way down in my wishbone I...what cat?" He asked snapping out his thought.

"Dragon, he belongs to Farmer Fitzgibbon, lives towards the house." Miss Brisby replied as Alejo tries to help her untangle the string.

"Dragon? That's an odd name to call a cat." Jacques chuckled but Miss Brisby didn't laugh having fear on her face and look at the crow.

"See if you can see him." She spoke while untangling the string. The crow quickly flew making her gasp in startled gripping the string until she landed on the stub branch while Alejo stumble a little. "Get back down here, he'll see you for sure." Jacques flew up and landed on the crow head looking out to where he looking.

"Hey theirs a cat out there." Crow called looking out as Jacques did.

"Yeah I can see it too." He added. "And he looks vicious." I swallow a little.

"Are you sure?" I called and help Miss Brisby with the strings.

"No." The crow wheezed. "Yes." He breathed while Jacques breathed.

"Stand perfectly still." Miss Brisby hissed.

"Everything is fine, he's heading right for us." The crow wimped trying to smile acting like everything is alright.

"How fast?" I asked wanting to know.

"Fast or slow amigo?" Alejo called manage to get one string off.

"Medium." The crow replied watching.

"Make that fast, really fast." Jacques corrected fixing his hat and the crow looks down at us with fear.

"Um guys I have to go now so..." He tries to fly off but the strings were holding him down making him fall off causing all the strings to go crazy causing Miss Brisby to have her feet caught hanging herself. The crow laughed and struggles to get himself free as Alejo bit the string helping Miss Brisby.

"Will you calm down, you making this worse." Sam snapped watching the crow pulling the string hard. Miss Brisby bites the string making the crow fly off almost fall of the log laughing. Then all of a sudden we heard something thumbing in the log. All of us peek our head inside and saw a figure coming in fast.

"Oh my goodness…" He wimp and saw a figure hopping in. The crow flew up fast screaming making all of us startled and the string stops him as he scream turn into laugh falling himself having strings stop his fall swinging a little. We look down and saw it was only a rabbit hopping out of the log running for dear life to the tall grass.

"It's a rabbit." Miss Brisby breathed while we heard the crow laughing more making us laugh along a little. "With all the silly nincompoop, you got yourself work up all the rabbit." She bit the string letting the crow fall on the ground still laughing his head off.

"Your should've seen your faces." He holds his stomach from laughing so much. "All of you were scared stiff." He flew up calming his laugh. "A rabbit I knew it all along."

"Will you keep it down?" I said having bad feeling seeing that rabbit taking off that fast.

"Admitted guys, you were scared." He chuckled. Prince Alejo smiled a little shook his head crossing his arms.

"Well we did a little." He replied and I sigh.

"Yeah I admit you got us good." Suddenly I heard something growling underneath us and I look around in startled trying to find what's making that sound.

"Now would you hold still." Miss Brisby spoke looking at his strings trying to untangle him.

"Hey guys, if I have actually been near a cat, I've been sneezing my brains out." Crow replied.

"Oh really?" Sam asked. The crow nodded.

"You see I'm allergic to ca…I'm allergic to ca… I'm allergic to ca….ACHOO!" He sneezed.

"Bless you." I spoke.

"You mean like that?" Jacques asked looking nervous as I was. The crow nodded and then sneezed whipping himself around and his spit went right into a cat face without us noticing.

"Excuse me." Crow whisper smiling sheepish and the cat let out a roar making the crow fly off screaming but the cat grabs hold of it pulling him down. Miss Brisby bite the string off letting him free in the sky while the string landed on the cat having one eye light blue and the other eye yellow looking dangerous and savage snarling.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasp while Miss Brisby trembles in fear. Jacques quickly flew away fast and Prince Alejo grabs my arms.

"COME ON YOU THREE LETS GO!" We about to make run for it but Miss Brisby gasp and look back.

"TIMMY'S MEDICINE!" She dash over to get it.

"MISS BRISBY NO!" Sam cried and saw Dragon getting ready to pounce at us. By the time Miss Brisby grabs the medicine the cat jumps growling at Miss Brisby. Prince Alejo grabs her on time making her lose the medicine falling into the water. She gasps and scurries down and we follow her fast.

"Get the medicine!" She cried desperately and we tried to grab it. Then I saw Dragon jumps off at us snarling.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted pushing us in the water while Dragon crashes in. We swim away fast getting away from Dragon and then his mouth crash in the water trying to snatch us. I jolt my body up gasping for air and saw Miss Brisby and Alejo swimming away having Sam follow them. Dragon growled more not liking his meal to leave that he pounce at them having the water splash everywhere.  
I swim fast and manage to grab his whisker and tug it hard trying to get him distracted.

"BAD KITTY!" I slap him hard on his cheek but this makes it worse. Dragon only growled and glares at me and was about to devour me but all of a sudden Jacques flew down while the crow followed and grab his tail and tugged. Dragon turns his head sharply snarling having his eyes flared and they manage to get chunks of fur from his tail.

"ASHLEY OVER HERE!" Sam scream helping Miss Brisby and Alejo on the edge of the log while Dragon tries to grab Jacques and crow. Sam yelp and scurries fast seeing Dragon charging at us.

GRAB THE STRING GUYS GRAB THE STRING!" Crow flew over us fast and Alejo, Brisby and I grab it on time pulling us up from Dragon's rage. The crow heaved of us weighing him down that he makes us fall on the branch away enough from the ground. I look down and saw Dragon climbing up with his claws.

"Climb up guys!" We begin to climb fast trying to get away but Dragon was quick jumping and snatching on the tree making the branch broke growling. Alejo snarled baring his teeth and when Dragon almost got us he slice his claws on the cat's nose making him wimp in pain giving us enough time to escape. We ran more on the branch until we stop all of a sudden on the tip branch. We look down and saw water below us with huge wheel activating looking so high down.

"We have to jump." I gasp. Alejo nodded.

"Si, when I count to three we'll jump." He replied. Miss Brisby nodded taking a deep breath and I look back seeing Dragon licking its chops and getting ready to pounce growling. "On a count of three, one….

"THREE!" I push them hard making us fall while Dragon almost got us. Then the branch broke making the cat fall down with us and crash into the water and was separated from us thank goodness. We swim fast away from Dragon but Miss Brisby was having trouble catching up with bubbles holding her down. Alejo grabs her hand pulling her up by us and we swim towards the wheel. We grab the moss having it pull us out of the water and we found the hole for us to climb on. We reach the hole as Miss Brisby went in but I slunch down panting letting water soaked my clothing.

"You're alright amigo?" He breathed. I nodded.

"Now that what I like to call, a big bad kitty" I rasp and Alejo laughed.

"Yeah he sure is a brutal one. Come one let's go inside before he sees us." He scurries in and before I can go in I saw a shadow zoom pass cause me to gasp in startled. I peek out hoping Dragon doesn't see me looking around trying to find its owner. Then a shadow came in again cause me to yelp and hid but looks out and saw a flying figure swooping down getting its drink. I peek out more trying to look closer and I realized it's a bat, a huge bat with clothing getting more drinks. I gasp realizing what I do seeing not believe this cause my heart hammering in my chest finding this bat familiar watching it fly up towards the sky.

"Goth?" I gasp watching him swooped down once more getting his last drink.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! *gasp* could it be, is it really him?! Is really Goth she saw in her eyes? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Silverwing/Secret of Nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 3 the Promised

_**Chapter 3 The promised**_

I breathed heavily knowing it's really him having his bronze band glitter by the sun watching him fly up toward the sky. I smiled couldn't help myself ran out from my hiding waving my arms out.

"GOTH! GOTH!" I scream trying to get his attention. "GOTH WAIT!" I saw him stops still flapping his wings looking around as if he heard something. I breathed and wave my arms out more and jump feeling my heart soared. "OVER HERE! GOTH LOOK OVER HERE!" I yelp being dragged hard and Alejo shushed me.

"What are you doing? You want that demon cat know we're here?" I shook my head smiling more feeling my heart beating hard gripping his arm.

"Alejo, it's him." I manage to say seeing him look puzzled.

"Who?" He asked and I made him let go of me.

"It's Goth. He's here." His eyes lit up.

"Where?" He asked and I look out.

"He's out there loo…" I realize he was gone. Alejo peeks his head out and look around with me.

"Where is he?" He asked trying to search through the sky. I breathed and help him search for him but all I could find was empty sky with sun setting.

"But, but he's here. I saw him. I really did." I look around desperately trying to find him and Alejo sighed shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ashley; I think it was an illusion playing tricks on you." He replied but I shook my head not wanting to believe that knowing it's really him from my heart.

"No, Alejo please…" Then we heard Miss Brisby crying and look over seeing her sitting on the old fashioned sailor ring crying on her cloak. I sighed sadly and then the crow, Jacques and Sam came over and I smile in relief.

"Thank goodness all of you are okay." I replied and Jacques smiled.

"We're glad you are alright as well." Then we hear more Miss Brisby sobbing making us peek in seeing her still sitting.

"Senorita, are you alright?" Alejo asked. The crow smiled.

"Hey Miss Mouse don't worry, we're okay." He whistles walking a little and flew chuckling while we followed. "See we're alright." He reassured but Miss Brisby was still crying.

"I don't think that the reason she's crying about." I corrected. Miss Brisby nodded still have tears in her eyes.

"I've lost Timmy's medicine." She sniffed wiping her tears from her cloak.

"Ah don't cry, I hate to see women cry." The crow sighed looking pity for her as we all are. Then his expression changed to smile and glance at us getting out from his spot. "Hey guys was I great, did you see that cat out there all dripping, all wet, with water." He spoke unsure but Miss Brisby was still crying not feeling better.

"It's my fault senorita. I should've let you get the medicine first before I grab you." Alejo replied looking guilty. I nodded a little.

"And it's my fault too." I should've looked for that medicine when I got the chance." I added but she shook her head fast and looks at us.

"It's not your fault you two. You're just saving me from Dragon" She smiles a little. "And I'll have to go see Mr. Ages, tomorrow." She sighed sadly wiping more tears from her cape. The crow smiles more trying to get everyone feel better

"It's no one fault, if you blame anyone I would blame on the cat." Crow replied. Sam laughs a little.

"Like you making all the noise?" He tested. The crow glares at him in second and look at us.

"You guys weren't bad yourself and we make a pretty good team oh here you drop something." He reaches in his wing pocket and pulls out the envelope making us have our eyes lit up. "Nobody messes with Jeremy boy, no one." He smiles more looking proud of himself.

"That's it, Timmy's medicine!" She grabs it and hugs it happily. "Oh thank you, thank you so much." She smiled while hugging.

"Uh huh, it i… what it is? I mean it is." He smiled looking pleased himself.

"How in the world did you find it?" I asked wanting to know as the rest did watching him jumps off from his spot.

"Well I saw it lying there and I said um…." He realized Miss Brisby was starting to leave and he clears his throat.

"My name is Jeremy." He introduces himself smiling.

"I'm Ashley, and this is Sam, Jacques, Prince Alejo and Miss Brisby." I greeted politely as Miss Brisby nodded.

"Thanks again, I have to get home." She walks over to the lobster trap and we followed her as Jeremy flew and landed by the hole we're at gripping the ropes.

"Um where's home?" He asked curious.

"At the garden patch, by the stone." She replied tugging the rope. I look down seeing it's not that far to jump off getting ready to jump hearing Jeremy fumble a little.

"Um guys, do you like me?" He asked once more nervously smiling his beak a little.

"Of course we do. Right guys?" I asked and jump down and landed on the pile of ropes.  
"Oh sure we do mi amigo, you're one of us now." Alejo jumps off and landed by me.

"Bye now." Miss Brisby smiles and lower herself while Jacques flew down at the exist waiting for us. Sam was about to jump off but Jeremy peeks his head in giving Sam hard time to squeeze in.

"No I mean, uh I mean, uh I mean you guys don't think I'm clumsy or anything WOAH!" He slipped off accidently making Sam fall along and they both crash down on the rope besides us as Jeremy landed on Sam hard making the dust fly a little.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sam muffed yelling slamming his hand on ground. Jeremy quickly got up and Sam gasps for air.

"Oh uh sorry, excuse me pardon me." Jeremy apologies lifting the rope. Miss Brisby manages to get up on the other rope.

"Oh if you going to build her a nest, you got a lot to learn about how to treat a lady." Alejo nodded.

"She's right and ladies love men who are confidence on their beloved treating them as their princess and queen and trust me, it works like a charm." He smiled as Sam coughs a little.

"How come you didn't tell me that stuff?" Alejo chuckled.

"You were busy flirting on my older sisters, remember?" Sam muttered as he got went out making me laugh a little.

"Right, when your right your right." Jeremy has ropes all over him. "None of the girls I met want to take serious." He looks at his feet sighing a little.

"I doubt they survive." Miss Brisby chuckle and went out of the circle rope.

"Huh, maybe it's my approach." Jeremy eyes lit up and turn to Miss Brisby. "Say you were a girl once you can teach me how to you know….

"Behave yourself." Miss Brisby finished getting out of the lobster trap as Alejo and I followed out.

"Um no not that one, I just need a few pointer to polish my style." He falls down on the floor having his foot caught on the rope.

"Jeremy, I got to get home." Miss Brisby replied heading her way while we followed seeing Jacques waiting for us.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll help ya." I added walking by Alejo.

"Hey wait, how about I'll fly you home and your friends could come, we can talk along the way." He stumbles a little trying to catch up. We went out and I realized its night time already having stars shown and notices Miss Brisby have fear look on her face looking at the sky.

"Oh no thank you, I'm afraid of heights." She gulped and walks down towards the pond with lily pads.

"Okay then we'll walk." He flings his foot couple times trying to get the rope off of him.

"Bye now." She jumps on the lily pad step by step until reach the other side.

"Later." I followed her to the other side as the rest came behind me. We walk through the tall grass and heard Jeremy cough and splash and saw him catching up.

"I think I got peritoneal I mean girls go for that advise, don't they?" He asked coming up by us.

"Jeremy you're stepping on my tail." Miss Brisby spoke tugging her tail were Jeremy feet are.  
"Oh sorry pardon me, excuse me." He lifts his foot up and landed on Alejo tail.

"Amigo you on my tail." He growled a little making Jeremy lift his foot fast.

"Ah sorry pardon excuses me." He apologized again as Miss Brisby sighed.

"Please Jeremy I have to get home fast its night time and its perfect time for savages to come." She wimp and we all look at her in puzzled but Jeremy was the one has fear on his face.

"Sa sa sa SAVAGES?!" He squawked in fright and took off in the sky leaving his black feather behind.

"Well, that got him." Sam replied looking up at the sky. I breathed and look at Miss Brisby.

"Wait, what do you mean, savages?" I asked and we walk more towards her homes.

"Well actually their bats, huge bats and we called them savages because we heard rumor they hunt and kill everyone, we don't know where they came from and they're not one of other bats." She replied and I breathed knowing she's talking about.

"You mean the giant bats?" I asked feeling my heart beating hard. "Did one bat have, a band?" I asked. She nodded.

"Um yes, I believe two giant bats have bands or tags which we called them, that what I heard of." She answered and I felt my heart lifted telling me Goth will come out at night. "We're here." She spoke and all of us look out seeing a cement block buried a little with flowers growing everywhere having old rusty pan and a small round window shines brightly inside while the smoke come out of the pipes.

"What a lovely home." Jacques remarked. Miss Brisby smiled.

"Thank you and I also thank you for your help. If you like you can come and stay for tomorrow." She offered.

"Yes we would love that. Thank you." I replied politely and we walk in her house and we realized we heard something crashing and laughing.

"Oh no." Miss Brisby muttered and rushes inside and we ran following her. By the time we went inside everything was all light from the giant candles seeing the main room look carved in woods with designs on them and stair leading down.

"Martin!" Miss Brisby snapped making her kids stop laughing. One has brown fur with huge bow on her head and wore a light purple dress, the other one was a boy mouse who is Martin I'm guessing having a grey fur wearing a green shirt and the last one the youngest have creamy fur with tied green bow around her waist.

"Auntie Shrew what's going on?" We all look down seeing a crabby shrew wearing a blue apron with purple scarf around her neck and have an orange sock hat looking like and a long blue scarf covering almost her whole body. She marches up to us having scowl look on her face having a cane helping her up.

"Indeed." She was about to walk out but catch a glimpse of us and has a shock look on her face but it's mostly on me and Alejo.

"A human, and a RAT!?" Without warning she uses her cane to smack his head hard making Alejo yelp in pain. "OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU VERMIN!" She screamed hitting him hard.

Madam please!" Alejo cried and he manages to grab her cane. "I mean no harm." He replied quickly trying to calm her down and Miss Brisby nodded.

"Please come back inside and their friends of mine." She spoke politely. Auntie shrew glares at us and look at Miss Brisby and Alejo lets go of her cane.

"Not for king's rat, filthy rodents as the savages coming out at night where I see them before heading my way." She snapped. I gasp softly when she spoke about it. "And I have just one thing to say, that child is a brat." She scowled pointed at Martin.

"Yes I will speak to him." Brisby replied and Auntie Shrew sighed calming her anger.

"I'm here to inform you that the frost is off the ground and the moving day attend, prepare to meet your very, very odd family. Good day." She gives me and Alejo a warning of watching us and walks out grumbling. I breathed heavily feeling my heart beating hard thinking it might be Goth she sees. Without thinking I ran out trying to catch her.

"Auntie Shrew wait! Wait!" I called and manage to catch up to her.

"What do you want human?" She snapped walking a little.

"Did you say you saw savages?" I asked. She snorted.

"Yes I see them every night well one I see always come out for hunting and I avoid much as I can from him." She replied. I felt my heart was about to explode and walk more.

"You know where he is, can you take me to him?" I asked. She stops dead and turn to me looking me like I was going to do suicide.

"Child that thing is a savage beast! He will kill you." She protest but I shook my head.  
"No he would never kill me, I know him please take me to him." I pleaded and saw her shook her head.

"No I will not let that savage come in my way and he…." I grab her scarf hard having enough cause her to startle in surprised.

"HE IS NOT SAVAGE! I want you to take me to him and I'll prove to you he is not what you think of." She looks at me for a second and sighed making me let go her scarf.

"Alright I'll take you to him but I warn you, he's savage and this is your funeral." She walks away and I follow her feeling my heart beating hard hoping it's him. By the time we reach the small filed where she stops and looks around. "This is where that savage comes to rest before starting to hunt." She hissed looking out at the sky and she pushed me rough cause me to stumble a little.

"I'll hide here and watch you to meet him and I say before, your stupid girl and this is your funeral." She hides in the bush. I sighed and walk in the open field looking around.

"Goth!" I called and look around more. "Goth it's me!" I shouted trying to find him. "GOTH!" I shouted but I only hear was soft wind and cricket sounds. I sighed sadly admit he not coming but all of the sudden I heard something growling above. I look up fast and saw a huge bat charging down with claws showing. I scream dodging as his claws went into the ground. He snarled darkly and turns to me and my heart stop beating knew this bat well. Goth growled getting his claws off the dirt and Auntie Shrew grabs my arms and yanks me in her hiding without him seeing.

"We have to run now! We have got to get away from that savage!" She spoke desperate and I saw Goth manage to get his claws out looking around growling and lift his wings about to take off. I made Auntie Shrew let go of me and ran out of my hiding not taking chance of losing him.

"GOTH WAIT!" I scream making him stop. He slowly turned my glance and I smile a little feeling my heart beating hard with joy and he wore a nice white sleeveless tunic with silver design on his tip tunic and wore nice black pants with red scarf around his waist not wrapping him completely around making him look handsome. He looks stunned seeing me and I felt my tears coming up finally found him.

"Senorita?" He breathed. I nodded smiling a little.

"Hello Goth." I whisper watching him come to me.

"Is it really you?" He asked and I smile more and I felt my tear run down my cheek.

"Goth it's me. It's really me." He shook his head backing a little.

"No it can't be. You're not here." It's impossible." I breathed and shook my head.

"Goth no I'm real. Really, please look at me." I pleaded not wanting him to go. His dark emerald eyes glance into my blue eyes telling him I'm really real. He breathed having his eyes lit up realizing I'm telling the truth.

"Senorita." He breathed and I smile and rush to him crashing to him. He picks me up and spun me a little.

"Ashley!" He cried happily and we embrace tightly never to want go.

"Oh Goth." I cried softly burying my face in his chest hearing his heart beating inhaling his scent. "I found you and you're alright." He hugs me more breathed heavily having his hand on my head. I wipe my tears off and glance at him seeing his warm dark eyes that I love looking shock and happy at the same time.

"You're here? You came all this way to find me?" I nodded happily and hug him.

"Yes and I kept my promised." I replied. He smiled more.

"Yes you did senorita, you did." He whispers softly. We let go our embrace and I look at his outfit.

"Goth, what are you wearing? You look pretty handsome in that." He chuckled.

"It's a long story senorita." He twitches his ears and look over. "But you must leave." He finished. I gasp softly not understanding.

"But we found each other." I protest. "And my friends came to help me find you…"

"Your friend came?" He asked interrupting. I nodded my head as he sighed.

"It's not safe out here. You must return and where it's safe, I have some business to do." He was about to take off but I grab his hand.

"Wait what are you talking about? Don't leave, I have so much to tell you." I pleaded. He sighed softly and smiles warmly.

"I'll come back tomorrow love, tomorrow morning but it's not safe to be out here." I sighed knowing he telling the truth and I hug him for last time.

"Promise you'll come back, I miss you so much." He sighed embrace me tightly.

"I promise and I miss you too." He whispers in my ear. We let go our embrace and he took off while I watch him feeling my heart soared with him knowing I finally found him at last after two years of finding him.

_**Author Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this going but if not… DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Yeah she and Goth are finally reunited but why Goth wants her to leave where she'll be safe and what is the business Goth mentions. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any Silverwing/Secret of Nimh characters except OC's Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 4 The Plow

_**Chapter 4 the Plow**_

_**Third's person POV**_

None of Goth and Ashley knew of an elderly rat watching them through his electric magic mirror seeing them embrace and Goth took off leaving her alone looking all happy as if she was healed. He chuckled softly and scan in his mirror towards Goth flying having worry look and guilt looking back at her a little and left to go help with the rats. The elder rat sighed knowing his pain he has been through two years and now he worries of his love safe.

"Goth, your love has come at last but known nothing of us or the plan." He spoke gravely and opens his eyes to reveal glowing yellow. "And her life could be endangered if anyone knows her power she carries." He walks over slowly and grabs out a small box that has an N signed made out of gold and opens it to reveal a ruby red round amulet with golden chains and right beside it was a small white marble whistle with nicely carved bat symbols and with black string tied together. He sighed picking up the whistle and traces the bat symbol.

"Frieda, this was a gift of our friendship and Achilles is supposed to deliver it to you before we got capture and taken." He whisper softly remembering deeply of her when he and Frieda were young. He sighed and places the whistle gently in the box beside the amulet and closes it.

"Farewell, my dear friend." He pats the box nicely and walks away.

_**Ashley POV **_

I sighed watching him fly out until I didn't see him anymore. I turned cant help but smile all of sudden having my heart beating hard. _Oh god, he looks more gorgeous and amazing after two years but what's the business he needs to do? _ I thought walking back and saw Auntie Shrew jaws dropped of seeing everything looking shock. I just shrug my shoulder still smiling.

"Told ya so." I replied. She huffed.

"Well that was too close for him not to eat you, now I'm taking you to Brisby home right now with your buddies, not having you sleep at my place."

"Okay." I answered acting like I don't care still feeling happy. She looks at me puzzled of my attitude.

"Okay….?" She looks at where we were and at me couple times and then her eyes lit up realizing what's going on. "You're in love with him?" I nodded shyly and shrug. "But child that is a giant bat and you're a human." I sighed.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." She snorted.

"Well then start talking while we walk to Brisby place." I just roll my eyes and we begin walking as I told her everything about my last adventures two years ago and my heart still keeps beating for him can't get his warm emerald eyes off my mind. By the time we reach her place she huffed.

"Some fairy tale story you have their kid, now remind Miss Brisby to move her and her children out of the house tomorrow morning and I expect you and your odd friends to leave and go back wherever you came from." She replied with hateful tone.  
"Look Miss Shrew we didn't do anything bad honest and my story is true." I protest but she shook her head.

"I don't care what that prophecy says or your story I don't want Miss Brisby or her kids to be involved. I got my eyes on you and your very odd friends. Good day." She walks away mumbling something tighten her scarf. I huffed and begin to walk inside her home. _She's bad as Yorick when he gets cranky. _ I sighed remembering my ghost bat friends that help me fulfilled my prophecy. I look at my amulet and smile sadly.

"I miss you guys. I wish you be here with me helping me more." I spoke to myself walking in her living room. I walk downstairs and saw Sam and Prince Alejo sitting on their seats and Alejo has an ice pack on his head and then I realized both of them are wearing clothing from Medieval. Sam wore a tan tunic with rope around his waist looking poor and Prince Alejo wore a light green tunic with black belt and has white puffed sleeves and has gold circle loop brooch on his neck.

"Hey guys." I sat seeing them glance at me.

"Oh Ashley there you are. We were worried where you been off two. Ow." Alejo groaned and lift his ice bag a little and place it back.

"You're okay?" I asked. He nodded a little.

"Man that lady has no rights to hit the prince." He huffed. "Worse than that lady with that awful hairspray." He spoke with disgust. I giggled a little and look at their outfits.

"Guys where did you get those outfits?" I asked. Sam smiled.

"Well Miss Brisby offer us some nice clothing was given from her late husband and I wanted to wear what Alejo wore but it doesn't fit me so I got stuck wearing this." He looks down himself not liking what he's wearing.

"I think you look great in that Sam." I smiled seeing him smile back.

"Well yeah, it looks okay. Hope this can impress some ladies." He replied. I giggled and saw Jacques coming out from the room looking pity. Then he catch glimpse of me and his eyes lit up.

"Ashley thanks Phoenix you're okay. You got us all worried." I smiled and stood up need to tell them something.

"Guys you're not going to believe this but Goth is here." All of them look at me funny.

"What?" Sam asked. I smiled more feeling my heart beating hard.

"It's Goth. I saw him, he's here. He really is." They all smiled back as Alejo stood up.

"Well that is great news senorita. We finally complete our quest but, where is his colony?" I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know. I would've asked him but he says he doing some business and wants me to be safe." I answered and Sam hums in suspicious.

"Is he hiding something?" He asked.

"Um no. Why would he hide something?" I replied. "He will tell me everything." He hums more.

"Something is fishy going on here." He answered still looking suspicious.

"Or else your clothing smells like dead fish." Jacques winced holding his beak. Sam sniffs his clothing and flinch. I laughed.

"Sam he's hiding nothing and he will tell me. I know him." I sighed softly still felt my heart beating for him. "And besides, he will always tell me some trouble he has and I will help him as he helps me." I look at my amulet having smile on my face and heard Jacques sighed.

"Young love. The sweetest moment." I giggled a little feeling my cheek blush making my friends laugh. "Did you tell him how you feel?" I shook my head sigh sadly.

"No, I didn't get a chance. I wonder if Goth has same feelings for me or what if he, I mean, what if his feelings for me were gone and doesn't love me? If he got over me last two years I'll be ruined if I tell him I love him." I slunk my chair feeling my heart drop a little. Sam laughs.

"Ash you don't know that until you try. What worse could happen? "They hear clear throat and turn to see Miss Brisby walking out of the room.

"My children went to bed and are sleeping, how's your head your majesty?" She asked. Alejo laughed.

"Please Miss Brisby you don't have to call me that, I'm good with my name." She chuckled softly.

"I have some two spare rooms so I need to have all three of you sleeping together in that room." She smiled a little. Sam sighed.

"Well I hope I don't get close to the wall. I'm very claustrophobia so please keep your distance from me." Jacques roll his eyes.

"We will Sam don't worry, good night Ashley and Miss Brisby." He walks away and Prince Alejo bow gentleman and walk away while Sam says good night to us.

"Come theirs another room for you to sleep in." Miss Brisby spoke and we walk to different direction until we were at another room with purple and yellow drapes hanging for the door.

"Thank you Miss Brisby and we'll leave tomorrow. I think Miss Shrew doesn't want us to be here. "She laughed quietly.

"Oh you can stay as long as you want. She's just overprotective since my husband..." She didn't finish her sentence having sad look on her face. I smile a little feeling pity for her loss.

"I'm sorry about your husband." She smiles softly trying to look cheerful.

"Oh it's alright; he was killed today by unknown reason. Now you need to get some sleep it's been a long day and thank you for your help getting Timmy's medicine here."

"How is he? Is he alright?" I asked wanting to know. She shook her head.

"I don't know, I hope he gets better." She replied. I smiled softly.

"He will Miss Brisby have faith. Goodnight." I walk in my room and saw one wooded bed cover with brown and white quilts with a wood desk. I sighed softly taking my shoes off and flump myself on the bed feeling so tired after helping Miss Brisby getting Timmy's medicine to safety and finally found Goth but need to find his colony. I cover myself in blanket and pray to God for Timmy get better and thank him for having Goth's safe and his blessing. I snuggle up in my blanket trying to get some sleep but all thoughts came to me of Sam begin suspicious on Goth, Miss Brisby late husband, but mostly I thought about was if Goth still loves me. I sighed sadly and look above the ceiling feeling my heart beating hard thinking of him and wonder what his business is that he wants me to be safe from.

"Goth will tell me, he tells me everything. " I sigh softly. "I'll tell him. Tomorrow of my feelings for him, it's now or never." I snuggle more in my blanket and finally went asleep. When I heard bird choir singing the next day I couldn't help myself but got out of the bed feeling excited knowing Goth comes back in the morning like he promised getting my shoes on. I peek out to see everyone else is still asleep and tip toe out of Miss Brisby home. I walk out seeing the sun coming up in the east and ran to where Goth and I met. I went to the small open field where Goth and I found each other and I look around.

"Goth!" I called. "I'm here! Where are you?" I laugh a little and then mumble softly. "Okay come Ashley keep it together. Just say it when he comes, I love you Goth. No I can't what if he doesn't have feelings for me anymore." I pace myself a little. "I going to try, no I can't, yes I can, no I can't. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no!" I groaned ruffing my hair and sat down. I sighed softly not knowing what to do feeling scared if I tell him or not. Suddenly I saw a rabbit hopping fast passing me with her babies and other critters following running for their lives.

"Run! The plow is here! Run!" The chipmunk squeaked running for her life with her babies.

"What?" I look up and saw bunch of birds flying out from the tall grass as if the hunter let out his gunshot. "What on earth?" I look closely back and saw a tractor heading this way and my eyes went huge gasping. "Oh no." I ran back fast as I can until I reach Miss Brisby home.

"Miss Brisby! Miss Brisby! Get out of the house!" On cure I saw Miss Brisby with her kids coming out along my friends.

"Come on quickly." She breathed and all of us took of through the grass.

"But what about Timmy?" I asked with worried but Alejo shook his head.

"She has a plan." He answered running along. I was about to asked what the plan was but heard someone else panting heading our way.

"Brisby!" Auntie Shrew gasps making us stop. "Go get Timothy."

"Please get the children and her friends out of here." Miss Brisby panted and Cynthia tugged her cloak.

"Mommy, we can't leave Timmy." She cried. Miss Brisby pushes her to Auntie Shrew.

"Go with Aunt Shrew, I got to stop that thing." With that she took off towards the tractor.

"WHAT!? MISS BRISBY WAIT!" I ran trying to catch her knowing this is dangerous and she'll get killed. I manage to catch up with her and saw her climbing up the chains to the tractor. I swallow feeling scared seeing the tractor so huge but I have to help Miss Brisby. I use my amulet to lift myself until I was inside the tractor seeing Miss Brisby trembling on the plow. Then all of sudden I saw Auntie Shrew running on the plow passing her.

"BRISBY, HUMAN! HANG ON! HANG ON!" She shouted and I cling on the metal for dear life watching her pass me and saw her give me death glare. I glare back still clinging watching her pass me. _When will she ever learn to trust us? _ I thought and then I lost my grip and fall screaming. I landed on spider web thanking God for the tires passing me but the plow was coming right at me. I struggle to get free from the web but it was very sticky. I gasp in horrify feeling terrified too afraid to use my amulet seeing the plow coming towards me. I yell covering my head praying for miracles.

"ASHLEY!" I felt myself jerk hard from webs having something pinched my shoulders. I gasp and saw I was floating away from the tractor. I look up and saw Goth clinging on my shoulders tightly flapping his wings hard. He rescued me from my death. When we're away from the tractor enough we landed on the ground inside the tall grass and I couldn't help myself but cry feeling so scared almost got killed. I felt his wings wrapped around me pulling me to his chest and I bury my face in it still sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here shh." He cooed stroking my back and I snuggle in his chest wanting to feel safe again having my face in his soft mane.

_**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! How's that's so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Thank goodness Goth came on time to save her and now Ashley has trouble and worry feeling if Goth still loves her or not anymore. Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any Secret of Nimh/ Silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 5 The Great Owl

_**Chapter 5 The Great Owl**_

I heard Goth growled softly making me perk my head up seeing him glaring dangerously at the tractor and to my shock it died down seeing Farmer investigating it.

"That human will pay for this." He snarled baring his teeth. I shook my head almost got out his wings.

"Goth no. He's just doing his job gardening his field planting his crops." I protest. He looks down at me still held me in his wings.

"But señorita he almost killed you…"

"I know he almost did, but he didn't know about it. Please let it go." I snuggle in his chest still feeling scared feeling his wings wrapped around me in secure. "But thanks for saving my life; I thought I was going to die." I begin to cry more having my tears spill in his mane trembling feeling his hand caressing my back for comfort. "It was so close to me." His hand was on my back head holding me tight.

"Shh it's alright. It's over shh. I'm here, I'm here." He whispers softly. I breathed feeling calm slowly hearing his heart beating sounds soothing gripping his mane and inhale his scent feeling more calmed drying my tears. When I was calm enough I perk my head up seeing him smile softly cause my heart to beat fast loving how he smile like that.

"Feeling better señorita?" He asked. I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes thanks." I breathed knowing I have to tell him. "Goth, there something I want to tell you that you know…." I fumble a little feeling scared again while he looks at me considered.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." He smiles. "You can trust me." I smiled a little and took a deep breath.

"Goth, I know this is been over two years and, um, well you know, it's been a long time but two years ago I realized I have….."

"ASHLEY!" We look out to see Prince Alejo, Sam, Miss Brisby and Auntie Shrew found us. Sam and Prince Alejo were happy to see Goth but the others were scared to see him especially Miss Brisby.

"Savage." Auntie Shrew whispered. I huffed and got out of his wings.

"He's not a savage. He's giant bat from Central America like his colony that's been taken up north." I snapped standing up for him. "And he saves my life from being slice and without him I would be dead by now." Sam and Prince Alejo came over having smile on their face seeing their old bat friend.

"She's right, he has been friend to us two years ago after she helps him ease his heart." Alejo replied. Sam nodded.

"Yep true story well he used to be our enemy trying to kill us." Jacques slap his wings on his head hard. "OW! I was being honest." Jacques roll his eyes and smile at Goth.

"It's good to see you again." Goth chuckled.

"The pleasure is mine mi amigos, it's good to see familiar faces." I sighed and turn to see Miss Brisby looking less sacred smiling but Auntie Shrew on the other hand still has suspicious look crossing her arms.

"Goth, this is Miss Brisby and Auntie Shrew. Guys this is King Goth, ruler of his colony from Central America." I introduced and saw Goth eyes lit up looking at Brisby.

"Are you Miss Johnathon Brisby?" He asked. She nodded looking puzzled.

"Um yes, he was my husband that died. You know him?" Goth shook his head.

"That's classified." He replied and I look at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, what are you hiding…."

"It's not of your considered." He answered growling. I breathed not wanting him to get angry and I caught a glimpse of guilt and pain as if he really hiding something. Auntie Shrew snorted.

"Well in that case, you five should head back where you came from, we have our own problem." She and Miss Brisby were about to make way.

"But wait!" I called making them stop. "Let us help your problem." Miss Brisby eyes lit up.

"But Ashley you almost got killed by that thing." She protest but I shook my head.

"I know, I know and it was scary but that didn't stop me to help your son's life. We want to help you, all of us to solve your problem and nothing can stop us and if they did let them try." Miss Brisby thought for a moment and smile softly.

"Thank you. You're an angel and your friends are dear." Goth chuckled.

"She sure is." I laughed. Auntie Shrew sighed acting like I can't believe this rolling her eyes.

"Alright you can help us but on one conditions no tricks, no scheme and no eaten." She glares at Goth and he huffed.

"You have my word I swear by Zotz." He replied. She hums and looks at Miss Brisby and all of us begin walking back.

"Great Owl will know about this, you must seek to him." She begins placing her hand on her shoulder. Miss Brisby shook her head in fear.

"I could not do that, owls eat mice." She replied looking terrified. Auntie Shrew just snorted.

"Well my child show a little courage, a fight for Timmy's life!" She walks waving her arms out while I walk up by them.

"Wait, I know this great owl." Goth came up by us.

"Really how?" I asked.

"I see him every night when I go on hunting and after dawn I see some critters come in to his tree and out in one piece. He doesn't eat anything before nighttime." He smiles at Miss Brisby. "You have nothing to worry about señorita, he's harmless at day." She swallows softly having thoughts come to her.

"If you like Goth and I can come with you to help you and if anything happens he will be there to protect us." I added. She sighed softly.

"Alright but this is for Timothy." She trembles softly. Alejo smiled.

"That is the warrior I like to hear. Now when are you guys heading off?" Goth smiled knowing the answer.

"At dawn." He replied. Later that evening Miss Brisby, Goth and I were walking through tall grass trying to find Jeremy.

"JEREMY! JEREMY!" Miss Brisby and I called out looking around the sky. "Where is that crow, he could be anywhere." I panted. Goth sniffed in the air.

"Don't worry senoritas, he's not very far." On cure we saw a familiar black crow with red string necklace around his neck swopping down and landed in front of us.

"Guys! I knew you need my help and I need help you're you're….." He realized Goth was there looking terrified.

"Ssss SAVAGE!" He was about to take off but I quickly rush to him and grab his feet.

"Jeremy wait! Goth is a friend, he won't eat you and he's not a savage." I spoke quickly and he looks at me funny.

"You know this guy?" He asked looking at him and I couple times. I nodded smiling a little.

"Yeah it's a long story." I replied and he laughed.

"Well I feel better already of now knowing one of them." He replied. Goth growled softly warning him.

"My colony is not savage." Jeremy swallowed and looks at us.

"So what is it you need help with?" He asked.

"Well we're looking for the great owl for his advice, you know where it is?" Miss Brisby asked. He nodded his head smiling his beak.

"Of course I know, I known lots of birds around here and great owl is the best adviser ever. My cousin once went to him for his advice." He replied.

"Then can you take us to him?" I asked. He replied lower himself

"Of course hop on." He gesture but Miss Brisby shook her head.

"Um no no. I'm afraid of heights." She answered. Jeremy laughed.

"Oh come on Miss Bris, its fun and I won't let you fall, just cling on me tight and don't look down." Miss Brisby looks at him for a second and took a deep breath and climb on his back.

"Alright here we go!" He took off with a speed making Miss Brisby scream. I laugh and turn to Goth.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can't let you get harm again." I nodded and touch his arm.

"Goth I will be fine and I want to help her." I replied truthfully. He sighed and bends down for me to get on. I clinch on his mane as he took off in the sky following Jeremy seeing the sun setting making the sky orange.

"Just like old time huh?" I smiled feeling cool wind blowing on me. He chuckled turning his head a little.

"It sure is señorita." He replied. I smiled and look down seeing everything look tiny like toys. I laughed and saw Jeremy and Miss Brisby as we catch up to them. I watch him do some tricks with Miss Brisby on his back seeing her looking terrified clinching on his feather.

"Ah hah, nice evening huh, I know you like flying." He smiled while flapping his wings.

"I don't know how you talk me into this." Miss Brisby trembles.

"Just don't look down señorita." Goth replied trying to help her as Jeremy nodded his head.

"Ah don't thank me Miss Bris." He flew on more running his feet a little until they reach up higher in the sky while we followed. "When we get to the great owl, he'll know what just about to do anything.

"Owls eat mice." Brisby swallowed nervously making Jeremy eyes lit up.

"Oh only after dawn." He replied. Goth nodded.

"Remember señorita, he doesn't eat anyone until night time." He looks down at the woods. "This way." He swooped down while I clinch his mane tightly feeling hard wind blow on my face. We went through the woods and I got scared a little looking at some creepy trees. I wimp wrapping my arms around Goth neck.

"It's alright Ashley, there nothing to be afraid of." He replied softly. I nodded lift my head up.

"I wasn't scared." I lied. He laughed.

"Sure you weren't." He smirked and looks ahead. "Aha, there it is. The owls home." All of us look out and saw an old tree with huge knothole. We flew on and landed in the entrance seeing everything all cobweb and dusty. I swallow nervously looking in with Miss Brisby as Jeremy peeks his head in.

"Hello?! Hello?! Anyone home?!" He called in the hole but we didn't hear response as he smiled. "Well this place look deserted, we better get out of here." He spoke quickly wanting to get out of here but Goth looks in and sniff.

"No amigo, he's here. I can smell him." All of a sudden we heard this raspy howl and the wind from the hole blow hard on us making us stumble a little, I yelp when Goth caught me in his wings while Jeremy did the same for Miss Brisby.

"Step inside my house." A voice spoke gravely and raspy causing my body to shiver. I look at saw Jeremy stood up trembling his legs and push Miss Brisby gently to the hole. I breathed and getting out of Goth's wings and walk towards the entrance and Miss Brisby came up by me. "Come inside or go away." He voice replied again sounding annoying as if he wants to get this over with. I swallow and look at Goth and Jeremy.

"You two wait here while we go and talk to him." I manage to say.

"Be careful señorita and if anything happens scream as loud as you can and I'll come in after you." Goth replied. I nodded and turn to Miss Brisby.

"Ready?" She shook her head trembling. "Miss Brisby remember Timmy's life. This is for Timothy." She nodded and sighed. With all the courage Miss Brisby walks in first as I followed. We walk inside the hole seeing everything looks haunted with webs everywhere. We look around more and saw Miss Brisby going to step on piles of old bones. I was about to stop her but she slipped and almost fall, I grab her arm in time and we look down to see more bones making Miss Brisby gasp in fright. Then a white moth came up and got into our face and we swipe it couple times. The moth quickly went the other way while we panted.

"Come on, we need to keep going." She nodded and we begin to walk more and I suddenly heard something crawling. I turn a little and gasp in horrify seeing a huge hairy spider stalking us looking hungry. I panicked feeling more terrified and I grab the bone and point at it threatens.

"Ashley what is it?" Brisby asked but I shook my head fast.

"Um nothing Miss Bris, just keep walking. Everything is all under control." I replied fast with lump of fear seeing her look around more. I poke my bone at it trying to get it back but that spider crawl to us more opening his jaws with saliva coming out having its other teeth I think moving around which makes me feel very very terrified looking at its three red eyes seeing us for dinner. I was about to scream for help but all of a sudden a huge talon appeared and squished the spider hard. That made Miss Brisby turn around sharply and gasp in fright seeing dead spider having gush of blood everywhere. We look up feeling petrified and saw an owl face upside down. He opens his glowing yellow eyes and turns his head slowly. Miss Brisby rushes to the stump and cower herself thinking she's going to die soon. I touch her shoulder reminding her he's not going to eat us, it still dawn. She stood up and we saw the great owl's head in right position and steps couple times having all spider webs on him and have two long moustaches hanging from his beak making him look very wise and dangerous. She gasps as he came towards us flexing his wings as she back more towards the wall trunk.

"Why have you come?" He asked sound like commanding raising his thick eyebrow. Miss Brisby swallows and crawls up a little.

"Um please, forgiving us for disturbing you but my son life is in great danger." She manages to say and a moth came flying around us and towards the great owl. The owl spotted the moth looking at it hungrily and with that he snatch it with his beak and swallow making her and I look away in disgust. "The plow comes early this year."

"Move your family." The great owl answered. He spread his wings out and flaps it hard making a little wind and bones fall down almost hit us causing Miss Brisby to duck her head.

"Yes, she would've done that but the problem is her son Timmy is very sick with pneumonia, he can't get out of bed." I replied having little courage in me.

"You must move your place where it'll be safe from the plow." The great owl answered again.

"But there has to be another way." I protest but he shook his head.

"There is no other way." He replied gravely. I look over and saw Miss Brisby hung her head in defeated feeling my heart pain and the great owl is about to make his way. "I bid you good evening Miss uh…

"Miss Brisby and this is Ashley." She replied and the great owl stops dead.

"Brisby…Miss Johnathon Brisby?" He came to us fast having his head down looking straight at us making Miss Brisby and I fall down.

"Why yes, he was my husband. How do you know about him?" She asked quivering seeing her reflection in his eyes. He didn't listen and turns to me looking at my reflection in his other eye.

"And you're the bat girl that everyone spoken of that holds the power." I breathed not understanding.

"How did everyone know?" I manage to ask. He perks his head up.

"That is not important, I will say this." He eyes glowed. "His name and power is not unknown of those words." The old web floats down gently by us as Miss Brisby breathed.

"Please, I'll do anything to save Timmy, anything." She pleaded looking down. The great owl sighed and looks away a little.

"There is a way, go to the rats." He replied. We both look at him puzzled.

"But we don't know any other rats besides Prince Alejo." Miss Brisby protest.

"In the rosebush." He answered.

"Oh yes at near the farmhouse." She breathed almost forgot about that.

"Go there, ask for Nicodemus." He instructs swinging his long moustaches and we duck avoid getting hit.

"Nicodemus, but how would they help us?" I asked feeling confused.

"They must move her house to the lead of the stone." He answered and we are now both very confused of his wise instruct.

"None rats could move my mouse that's i…." She begins.

"They have ways!" He boomed lower his head down making us stumble a little having Miss Brisby tremble a little.

"We don't understand any of your saying but we'll do as you say." I replied. The great owl begins to move.

"It's night. I must go." He begins walking towards the exist and we make way for him to pass seeing him stumble a little. We watch him walking out and turn to us. "Remember, lead of the stone." He walks out stumble more and we followed seeing its night having full moon shone. Goth and Jeremy watch the great owl stop and spread his wings and took off into the night sky, we got out of his knothole and Goth and Jeremy came by us.

"Well what did he say?" Jeremy asked as we watch the owl flying towards the moon.

"He says go to the rats." Miss Brisby replied.

"Rats?" Goth breathed and I look seeing his eyes lit up.

"Um what rats?" Jeremy asked puzzled.

"Lead of the stone." Miss Brisby spoke softly trying to figure out what it means. She shivered softly and looks at us.

"Come on we should head back and we'll leave tomorrow morning for the rosebush. She got on Jeremy back and they both took off. Goth was about to bend down for me to get on but I grab his arm.

"Goth, can I talk to you alone. It's very important." He sighed.

"Alright but not here, let's go somewhere else." I got on his back and we took off in different direction while my heart was shaking and beating knowing I need to tell him my feelings soon and, it is now or never.

_**Author's Notes: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not….DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! That was pretty scary for her and Miss Brisby goes in the owl's tree but they make it out alive. Now Ashley is going to tell Goth from her heart she has feeling for him and let's hope Goth returns his love. Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any Silverwing/Secret of Nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy! **_


	7. Chapter 6 Entering the Rosebush

_**Chapter 6 Entering the Rosebush **_

I felt my heart pounding very hard in my throat as we landed to where we found each other. I got off of Goth trying to think of how to say to him while he ruff his fur.  
"What is it you want to tell me señorita?" He asked. I fumble a little trying to find right words to say feeling afraid. "Are you scared of something?" I shook my head.

"Well, a little." I answered.

"Then what is it you're afraid of?" He asked more. I swallowed.

"Well you see, two years ago I made a big mistake in my life." I begin seeing him look puzzled.

"What are you talking about señorita?" I swallow more.

"What I'm trying to say is I was stupid back then lying to myself and…." He sighed softly.

"I think the owl and the plow have scared you enough today. We should head back to Miss Brisby place where you'll be safe." I shook my head fast.

"No that not what I meant." I retorted.

"Then what is it?" He growled with impatient. "What is it you want to tell me?" I didn't say a word still scared. He sighed.

"Then if you're not going to tell me I'll take you back…..

"GOTH I LOVE YOU!" I blurted out when he almost took my arm. He looks stunned as I say it and back a little.

"What?" He gasps. I wrapped my arms around myself having tears in my eyes.

"I love you Goth. I have always loved you from our last adventure saving the sun and I didn't listen to my heart. I ignored it until my vacation I listen to it lying to myself and when I heard you and your colony were gone I was broken feeling afraid I will never see you again." I breathed seeing he didn't say anything letting me keep talking. "And over two years I've been looking for you, all the building I try to search for you having so much pain in my heart." I wipe my tears from my cheek. "And you have been right, right all along from the very beginning and I'm sorry I didn't…." I couldn't say anymore waiting for his answer expecting to be angry at me or saying he doesn't have feeling for me anymore. But without warning I felt myself grab pull and saw Goth gather me in his wings and kiss my lips. I gasp in his kiss but slowly return his kiss missing his warm soft lips and we stood there in that position. He broke his kiss a second later letting us catching our breath.

"Is this what you're afraid of? Telling me this?" He asked softly. I nodded and look at him.

"Yyes, I thought you will be mad at me or don't have feeling for me anymore after two years." I answered having some tears on my cheek. He laughs smiling and strokes my tears with his claws.

"Ashley, why would I ever do that? You're the girl that I always love from the very beginning and I never give up on you and you're promised. When I got captured I lost hope of your return but you did giving me hope again." He replied. I smiled back and caress his cheek.

"This is crazy." I manage to say. He chuckled more and strokes my hair.

"It is Senorita but its love. It brought us together from separation. I love you Ashley and I will forever will, you the one that will always touch my heart." He breathed having longing in his eyes.

"Oh Goth." I kiss his lips couldn't help myself having my heart explode. He returns growling softly sounding like purring in his throat. Then he pushes me gently and pin me down on the ground having his kiss became passionate but gently as usual. We slowly parted our lips and my heart was beating hard than its normal feeling complete. I open my eyes and saw his warm and joy in his dark eyes smiling softly. I smiled back feeling this night peace being in his strong arms all safe.

"Mi amor." He purred softly stroking my cheek with his claws. I smiled back and cup my hand on his cheek.

"Mi aomor." I tried to say in Spanish. He chuckled.

"Remind me to teach you some Spanish my angel." I giggled feeling embarrassed of my lack Spanish. He chuckled and nuzzles his nose with mine. I kiss his nose softly and he licks my nose back.

"Goth." I giggled feeling tickled. He smirked and nuzzles my cheek purring.

"Goth!" I laughed trying to get away feeling his lips on my neck nuzzling it finding my ticklish spot. "Stop it! That tickles!" He laughs and nuzzles it more gripping my arms preventing me to go anywhere while I giggled more and struggle to get free from him. Then all of a sudden he stops dead and perks his ears off. He breathed and looks out.  
"No no not now." He growled under his breath. I breathed feeling little scared of his acting.

"Goth? What is it? Goth?" He turns to me.

"We need to leave, now. You're not safe here." He made me go on his back. "Hang on." He took off with his four legs running fast as he can. A second later we were back at Miss Brisby home and he made me get off.

"Get inside, you'll be safe." He nudged me to go but I turn.

"Goth what is it I'm safe from what? I don't understand." He breathed and grabs my shoulder.

"Please señorita, this is for your own good. You must be safe.

"Goth please." I made him let go of me. "I need to know what is going on. I'm scared of your acting please tell me." I pleaded gripping his hand. He breathed looking at the sky and sighed.

"Alright, you need to know along Miss Brisby since you two are heading to the rosebush." He answered. "I'll meet you two at the Rosebush tomorrow morning where I can let you in." I smiled and hug him.

"See you tomorrow my love." I tip toe and kiss his cheek hearing him sighed.

"Good night my sweet angel." He kisses my head softly. I sighed as he took off in the sky leaving me alone and I watch him flying in the night sky until I didn't see him anymore. I sighed softly making my way in feeling my heart beating hard with love. I walk inside feeling cheerful after that moment being in his warm arms and saw my friends at the table seeing Cynthia playing Sam's tail.

"Hi guys." I greeted seeing them glance at me.

"Hey Amigo. How was talking with Goth?" Alejo asked doing arm wrestle with Martin. I smiled more walking a little.

"Oh it was wonderful than I imagined." I sighed dreamily. They look at me funny when I told them that but I didn't care.

"Sammy what is wrong with her, is she sick? Should I get mommy?" Cynthia asked worriedly. Jacques laughed and tips his hat.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart she's fine. She just got it in her." He replied and I walk pass them towards my bedroom.

"What she got birdy?" She asked again as he picks her up.

"She's got the love. She in love with the king." He answered smirking his beak.

"Ah yuck! Mushy stuff." Martin moaned holding his nose. Alejo laughed.

"Oh it's not that bad when you get older. Love is a beautiful thing." Martin shook his head fast.

"Not me, I don't need that stuff. I'm a warrior like you." He swings his fist but fall accidently. Alejo chuckled helping him up.

"Easy there tiger, their some warrior that fought for love. When you get older you'll understand." Martin huffed while I walk in my room and I back on the wall feeling my heart fluttering more smiling.

"Wow. Just wow." I breathed smiling more and walk slowly to my bed and let myself fall looking up at the celing feeling more love. I giggled happily. "He loves me. He does!" I giggled more and sighed and pray to God thanking him for finding Goth and help us to the Rosebush. I snuggle up in my blankets and sighed never felt so happy of finding my love feeling a lucky girl to find him. I remember I can turn into a bat if I want to and forgot to tell him that.

"I'll tell him in the morning." I sighed still smiling and slept. The next morning Miss Brisby and I went out to the rosebush sneaking out there without Dragon or Miss Farmer Fitzgibbon noticing as my friends came along to help us. We got there on time in one piece thank goodness.

"Where's Goth?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know, he should be here." I replied searching for him.

"Well I'm not taking chance of waiting for him. Help me find the entrance." She begins searching for the entrance.

"Miss Brisby he will come gives him time. I think he's running late." I retorted.

"Miss Bris, Bris!" A voice missed making us startled and saw someone wearing a purple pajamas tripping over a thorn branch. "Oh excuse me pardon me." He laughs.

"Jeremy?" I asked quietly having us come to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jacques questions. "And what are you wearing?"

"I'm in disguise." Jeremy replied laughing quietly.

"More like you wearing for a fashion show." Sam spoke looking at him funny.

"Jeremy please, not now." Miss Brisby whisper and walk around the rosebush.

"Yeah we're trying to find the entrance amigo." Alejo added helping her. "And it's very dense to find."

"Here let me help… OW E AH!" Jeremy shouted touching the thorns. I quickly jump and grab his beak making him drop himself.

"Will you be quiet? You want to whole farm to hear you?" I hissed and he mumbles in his beak.

"We need to find this Nicodemus before Farmer Fitzgibbon fix his tractor." Miss Brisby whispered.

"I'll keep and lookout." Jeremy spoke quickly flying up fast wanting to help but his pajamas got caught in some thorns making him fall down upside down.

"You stupid bird, are you trying to get us all killed?" Sam hissed. "No offense Jacques." He spoke quickly not wanting to hurt his friend.

"I don't see anyone coming?" Jeremy falls down. I sighed in annoyed.

"Okay if you really really want to help us. You go away and let us handle this. That would be very helpful." I replied wanting him to leave as the rest do.

"Why that is very brave of you two but I can't leave you two here alone with them. What if they got their legs broken or else catch a cold?"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked having his hands on his hips looking annoyed. Jeremy ignored him watching Miss Brisby climb up.

"What if that happens, think of the children." He spoke trying to make us change our mind. Then Miss Brisby eyes lit up.

"That's it." She smiles and turns to Jeremy.

"Huh, that's what?" Jeremy asked tipping his head.

"Jeremy, someone strong should be protecting my children, in case the tractor starts up again" She answered ruffing his pajamas a little and smiles sweetly. Sam chuckled.

"That's me." Alejo quickly nudge him and give him the look knowing Miss Brisby plan. His eyes lit up understanding. "I mean the other way around." Jeremy smiled his beak.

"Hey how about me?" He asked trying to look proud.

"Oh would you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure you want to? It's a very difficult job." I added giving Miss Brisby a wink. She winked back without Jeremy seeing.

"Yeah sure that will be terrific practice girls can't resist a guy good with kids you know domestic type of game with domestic." He replied while Miss Brisby comes down.

"Yes domestic. Now whatever you do, don't tell them where I am." She instructs not wanting her kids to get worry.

"My lips are sealed Miss Bris." Jeremy begins to walk away while we waved.

"Bye." She waved her hands out.

"See ya." I added feeling happy he's leaving.

"Good luck with the rats." Jeremy salutes making his disguise fall down. He quickly puts it on and makes his way.

"Thanks we need that." Alejo muttered and then we heard Jeremy laughed. We all turned and saw him coming back as Miss Brisby roll her eyes.

"Where do you live?" He asked forgetting about it.

"At the stone by the garden, just stay out of trouble." She cross her arms smiling. Jeremy nodded his head.

"Oh don't worry Miss Bris. I love kids and kids love me. I love kids and kids love me." He begins dancing with the beat without noticing Dragon behind him. He trips over and landed on him as Dragon snatch him still sleeping purring. Jeremy struggles panicking trying to get out feeling his sneeze coming. He manages to get out and flew fast before he let out a sneeze. He then let it out inside the pajamas making a hug bubble and it made him fly out while we watch him.

"Poor Jeremy." I sighed and then look at Sam and Jacques.

"Guys do you mind keep an eye on him, just in case if he gets into trouble." Jacques nodded.

"Sure this will be easy job." He replied.

"And I really don't want to go underground with no lights." Sam added looking nervous. I smiled.

"Thanks guys and be careful." I spoke as they smiled.

"And you be careful too and tell Goth we say hi." They took off the look for Jeremy leaving us alone. I sighed and look to see Miss Brisby sniffing inside the rosebush.

"Any luck?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Um no but, I think I found something." She replied unsure. I look in trying to help her and I accidently touch the branch with string attaches making it move a little. I gasp in startled and we both look and saw a wooded door opening.

"Whoa." I gasp while she breathed.  
"I guess that's the way in." She begins to walk but stops looking nervous.

"Come on guys, this is the way in and let's hopes Goth is waiting for us on the other side." I walk in as Miss Brisby and Prince Alejo follow me and we both heard the door close behind us.

_**Authors note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! I'm sorry if it was a bit mushy in the beginning but I want to do a little sweet moment on Goth and Ashley knowing they love each other and I don't want to hear anything gross about it GOT IT!? If you don't have nice to say LEAVE! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I don't own any silverwing/secret of nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 7 The Rat Guard

_**Chapter 7 Rat Guard**_

By the time we got in everything on walls and ceiling were covered with thorns from the rosebush of everything all dark. A blue spark all of a sudden lit up with electric sounds cause me to gasp in startled and saw another one flashing. Miss Brisby and I didn't pay attention to the hairy vine above us.

"Get down!" Alejo push us down hard as the hairy vine almost got us and we look back to see all the hairy vines tangle up one another and two thorns came together blocking our way out. I swallow a little feeling scared while Alejo breathed. "Come on, there's no turning back." That all he can say as all of us walk more through the tunnel while all sparks lit up of blue and red everywhere and even by the giant stone being lit up with small holes.

"Wwhy is everything all lilting up?" I manage to ask getting freaked out.

"I don't know." Miss Brisby replied looking scared. I breathed walking down while the rest followed. _ Goth where are you?_ I thought looking around for him. Then suddenly a red flash beside me looking like a skull making Miss Brisby and I scream in startled. Prince Alejo chuckled.

"It's alright senoritas it's not real, it's just a lit face." He replied. I sighed softly and got down and help Miss Brisby.

"Well this place look like a not welcome that's for sure." I muttered and look ahead. "Alejo, does you dad ever have body guard in his place not to have intruder trespassing?" I asked. He nodded walking by me.

"Si, my father has his strongest guards on duty and never lets anyone come pass unless it's an emergency." He answered. "Why you asked?"

"Just curious." I replied having bad feeling about this and we saw a light up ahead with tall grass glittering. I realized I saw a small looking like a lantern when we got by the light entrance. Miss Brisby look away fast feeling frighten as Alejo peeks in first.

"Amigos, you've got to see this." He breathed. We all peek in and saw everything all lit up with flowers everywhere and water drops making look like crystals and up ahead was a huge jewel I cannot explain having another tunnel opening.

"It's beautiful." I gasp while Miss Brisby nodded agreeing. "Let's go." I walked out and follow the trail while the rest followed as I admire some flowers. Then I caught a glimpse of familiar white silver flower blooming. I smiled softly and touch the petals remembering my past with him.

"Oh Goth." I whisper softly as Miss Brisby came by me.

"What?" She asked. I sighed.

"This is the flower where Goth took me to his secret glade and we dance together under the moonlight." I replied sadly feeling my heart heavy. "I wish I can go back in time and he probably planted here to remember me." Miss Brisby smiled softly.

"He's very sweet. You're lucky to have him." I smiled back and we walk with Alejo.

"Yeah he is." I answered softly feeling in my heart beating for him.

"Ashley, look." Miss Brisby pointed at the flower beside the entrance and I walk up wanting to touch the petals but it shuts and backs up having the unopened flower did the same. I tried to touch another one but it shuts tight. _Weird. _ I thought as Alejo look around.

"I don't like this." He sniffs in the air. "Someone is here." I gasp and look ahead smiling.

"It might be Goth." I walked in first. "Goth? GoAGHH!" I screamed seeing a weird looking spear slam in front of me creating red spark having everything it up. I look up and saw a huge grey rat almost tall than Alejo wearing dark clothing with black cape blowing behind him giving us a nasty look with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hhello, um I'm Miss Brisby and these are my friends." Miss Brisby begins stuttered. "Uh, uh we were told to see Nicodemus, are you Nicodemus?" She asked hopefully but the rat just blinked staring at us as if he wants us to leave.

"I don't think he understands English let me try." Alejo clears his throat. "_Hola ¿Habla usted español?" _ He asked in Spanish but the rat just slam his spear at us creating a blue spark making us fall off and landed on the branch with Miss Brisby and Alejo front of me.

"Please, we need help!" She cried desperately. The rat snorted and points his spear right at her cape steading it as she gasps. Before the rat can slam his spear Alejo grabs her on time backing up fast pushing me making me fall into water seeing Alejo grasp a hairy vine while holding Miss Brisby in his arms.

"Hey senior! We're not enemies, we're friends!" Alejo protested but the rat didn't listen and swing his spear at them cutting the hairy vine having them fall and crash beside me. The rat jumps and landed in front of us and tries to hit Miss Brisby with his spear. She quickly went into a hole behind her as the spear went right through the whole tree.

"RUN!" I scream grabbing Brisby and we ran out of the water and ran back to where we came while the rat guard swings his spear trying to cut our heads off. Alejo was shouting at him in Spanish angrily baring his teeth and I honestly don't want to know what he's saying. I look back and realized he stops at the entrance with ripped grass above him giving us a glare of never to come back and walks away. We ran more dodging some hairy vines until we were back at the giant round stone and went behind it breathing heavily.

"Is everyone okay?" I gasp seeing Miss Brisby nodded breathing heavily. Alejo snorted looking out at the entrance.

"Northerns." He muttered. "No wonder my father greatly dislikes the North rats, they don't show respect." I sighed shook my head.

"We have to go back to that entrance, it's the only way." I gasp in started seeing a shadow and we hid behind feeling afraid it's that rat guard again wanting us to get out.

"Who goes there?" A voice demanded making Miss Brisby eyes lit up and peek out.

"Mr. Ages?" She asked hopefully. Then an old white mouse appeared having ruffed fur with round glasses wearing a red shirt with green puffed sleeves with one of them blue patch and the other brown string attach his wrist and has a brown shorts stich up with bones and round thing dangling. I realized his left foot is broken all bangle up seeing him have a stick beside him to balance himself.

"Miss Brisby? What, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at her like she shouldn't be here.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief getting out of her hiding while we followed thinking we can trust him seeing Miss Brisby knowing him.

"How in the world you get in here?" He demand and look at us and saw me. "And you brought a human with you?!" I gasp and shook my head.

"I'm a friend really, I helped her get her medicine back to her home honest." I protest as Alejo nodded.

"Si mi amigo. We're harmless and she's telling the truth." He replied. Mr. Ages looks at him studying him while fixing his glasses.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked looking suspicious. Alejo chuckled.

"Prince Alejo, son of General Cortez from south and this is Senorita Ashley." He introduced making Mr. Ages eyes lit up.

"Ah you're the prince from the south; you're not allowed to come north due to the law." Alejo huffed rolling his eyes.

"It's a stupid law my father made long ago and I don't see why its okay to have us come north while the Northern come south looking at our culture way." Miss Brisby breathed still scared after the rat guard chases us out.

"The plow came early this year and….."

"You three better march straight back where you came and you prince must go back to south where you belong." Mr. Ages snapped interrupting her.

"But we come all this way and we can't give up. Timmy will die in the cold air and..." I tried protest seeing him hop towards us using his stick.

"That's doesn't matter that doesn't explain what you three are doing here." He interrupted more glaring at me.

"And that rat chases us away." I finished ignoring him while Miss Brisby nodded.

"But we must see Nicodemus." She added desperately having her hand on her forehead. "The Owl told us to see him." She walks a little as Mr. Ages mumbles trying to say something.

"Yes yes you should…." His eyes lit up and look at us. "The Owl did?" We both nodded answering him and he huffed.

"What Owl? What are you talking about?" He has his one fist on his hips while Miss Brisby sat.

"Ashley and I went to see, the Great Owl." She replied and I watch him come towards us studying our face trying to find hidden lie.

"Owl, you said you both say, an Owl?" He asked taking his glasses off making sure he heard it correctly looking like he doesn't believe it.

"Yes, and he told us to see Nicodemus." I replied sitting down by Miss Brisby.

"I I don't know Nicodemus." Mr. Ages muttered walking away a little.

"He's with rats that what we heard." Miss Brisby replied.

"He's the sympathy and leader of the rats." He answered still muttering.

"Are you hiding something that we should know about?" Alejo asked looking suspicious.

"You know him?" I asked hopefully but he spins sharply.

"NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN THE OWL!" He exclaimed. "And ever tells about it." I chuckled a little.

"But Goth sees him every night and he took us to him." His eyes lit up and look at me.

"Goth took you….how do you know Goth?" He demand and I flinch of his tone.

"He's our friend two years ago before he got captured and we been searching for him last two years after the terrible incident." I answered seeing him fix his glass.

"Ah so you're Ashley, the bat girl who Goth was telling about. Tch, no wonder Goth looks worried when he shows up every night helping us…." He stops gasping as if he shouldn't say that.

"Help? What help, what is Goth doing that he's not telling us?" I asked wanting to know and Miss Brisby came by me.

"Please, can you take us to him, he might answer our problem." She pleaded. Mr. Ages look at us for a second and mumble trying to say something but Miss Brisby pleading face did the trick as he sighed looking defeated.

"Yes." He replied and glares at us. "But for your sake I hope you two are telling the truth and you and prince better not have any tricks." He glares at us and Alejo sighed.

"We are amigos you can trust us and we are telling the truth or else we're making this up, even Miss Brisby doesn't want to but she did for her son." He replied. Mr. Ages muttered and walks pass us using his stick to where we ran from. "Come on."

"But what about that large rat in the entrance, he almost killed us." I breathed almost forgot about him.

"We can't go back there, we cant." Miss Brisby added looking frighten.

"Ah that's just Brutus." Mr. Ages roll his eyes and walk more towards the light entrance. Miss Brisby and I look nervous not know if we should go seeing him look back.

"Well come on you three!" He snapped as Alejo place his hand on my shoulder.

"Alright amigos, this is it come on." I sighed and we walked towards the lights following Mr. Ages passing though the paradise and I catch a glimpse of silver flower still blooming. I sighed softly but gasp snapping out seeing a large rat name Brutus pointed at his spear glaring at us.

"I thought you three were supposed to git." He snarled.

"So he does talk, in English." Alejo muttered glaring while Mr. Ages sighed and walks a little.

"Brutus, these are friends of mine and like to pass through." He replied. Brutus looks at us suspicious and at Mr. Ages.

"How do you know these trespassers could be trusted?" He asked growling. Mr. Ages roll his eyes and looks at us.

"This is Miss Brisby, Ashley and Prince Aejo." He introduce making Brutus eyes lit up looking at Miss Brisby.

"Miss Johnathon Brisby?" He asked. Mr. Ages nodded.

"Yes the widow wife of our old friend." Brutus lowers his spear.

"Well forgive me for scaring you Miss Brisby and you should've told me your name." He looks at me. "And you must be a girl Goth was telling about and he even informs me if I see you and three I would let you pass." I gasp and look at him shock.

"So you're telling me, if you saw us you would've let us pass?" I question glaring at him. "Then why didn't you?" I exclaimed.

"Because I didn't know it was you and three." He retorted. "You should've told me your names." I huffed crossing my arms.

"We would've told you our names but you scared us away with your spear trying to kill us." I comeback seeing him lower his spear down more looking little guilty.

"Forgive me again of not noticing. I take my job very serious." He chuckled making us laugh softly except Mr. Ages.

"Well amigo, if anyone come pass here, make sure they speak first and ask them question of their purpose here before you poke and swipe them with your spear." Alejo spoke as Mr. Ages walk pass him.

"Come on you three." He gesture his hand for us to come and we followed him passing Brutus towards the entrance while I have hope in my heart we see Goth waiting for us.

_**Third's Person POV**_

An elder rat watches Miss Brisby and her friends walking through the tunnel lead by Mr. Ages seeing them talking on another though his magic electric mirror.

"Jonathon, you wife has come at last and her friends as well protecting her for you along the way, perhaps now I can repay for your kindness to me." He sighed watching her talking with Ashley and he got up slowly and walks to the box and got out the ruby amulet. "Yet, Miss Brisby and Ashley who serve far more rats of Nimh far more than we ever." He glances at her and Ashley and saw Ashley look at her amulet sighing softly. Then with swift of his hand he made the image changed into two rats with one dark rat with sinister green eyes was whispering to another rat smirking evilly. "Jenner, I fear may do harm on her and Ashley. He is consumed by a lust of power." He looks at the amulet seeing his own reflection. "As far as the amulet remains safely and Ashley not reveals her secret, but if he ever finds it and discovers her power, heaven helps us." He covers the amulet sighing closing his eyes and looks at the bat whistle.

"I'm considered of her Frieda, she's young and will find out our secret soon but she along Miss Brisby might do great things she has done over two years ago." He felt a soft wind picking up as he sighed softly letting it wind blow gently on him.

"She needs your guidance, let her listen to her heart." He closes his eyes letting soft wind blow more and blow away hearing a soft melody trailing along.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Oh dear, let's hope in the future chapters Jenner doesn't know her power or like Nicodemus says, heaven help us but I say in my words, Jesus help us! DX Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any Secret of Nimh/Silverwing characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 8 the Council and Jenner

_**Chapter 8 the Council and Jenner**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

We keep following Mr. Ages down the tunnel seeing everything dark with little sparks of electric on roots hearing some critter sounds like we're walking through the swamp.

"So you're telling me that the rats that live here did all the digging?" I asked while we walk more.

"Yes, it took us months to create a tunnel down here, it was difficult when we got rain on." Mr. Ages replied.

"Impressive." Alejo nodded looking around. "Northern rats had done pretty excellent with digging and making sure all walls is secure enough." We saw Mr. Ages stumble a little with his broken leg muttering softly.

"Forgive me but I just notice your limping." Miss Brisby slid down a little.

"Yeah what happened?" I added wanting to know slid down along while Alejo followed.

"That's none of your affairs." Mr. Ages spoke quickly and turn to us makes us stop. "Now what all you are about to see you must swear absolute secrecy."

"Yes we swear." Miss Brisby replied.

"You swear it!" Mr. Ages taps his stick with strict in his voice.

"We promise, we won't tell anyone honest!" I replied truthfully. Mr. Ages huffed and walk more down around as we followed.

"If this ever got out, your humankinds will bulldozing way down here to to blow this place apart." He added turning his head glaring at me.

"Hey, I won't break a promise, really. If you talk to Goth about me he knows he can trust me." I retorted feeling offended.

"Goth had always talked about you; he even has been sorrow through his life makes him cranky king." He replied. I breathed.

"What, he has been mourning since I was gone?" I asked feeling my heart dropped. He nodded.

"He also been having nightmare for over two years ago and won't tell us about it, he always locks his door and all we can do is hear his scream and shout for your name. When we try to ask him about his dream he just growled at us acting like a savage and not one of us dare to ask him that question again."

"Oh Goth." I whisper feeling my heart more dropped covering my mouth. Mr. Ages sighed looking a little pity.

"Yes, I feel sorry for that bat of all he's been though." He added as we reach the end of around. I sighed sadly feeling so sorry for him can't believe he's been acting like this since I was gone. "Alejo clears his throat.

"So amigo, exactly how far we are down from up?" He asked changing the subject.

"About three feet." He answered. Without warning a light went on and we all were stunned seeing all Christmas light bulbs and other light bulb everywhere shines brightly and saw all toys and other object reflecting the light.

"Wow, this is amazing." I breathed looking around and then I caught a glimpse of shadow figure move quickly. I gasp in startled and walk along.

"Aye Cloumbia." Aejo gasps admiring some lights. "I never thought these rats can handle electricity."

"It's the most beautiful place I ever seen." She spoke softly walking more along the toy soldiers. Then I saw a weird looking toy soldier have only fur on it while the rest don't.

"Creepy." I muttered and walk along. Suddenly a shadow fell over us and before I can turn a figure snatch Mr. Ages and cover his eyes having playful smirk.

"Reveal thy name." The rat hissed deadly and he appeared a brown rat with green tunic with red straight down his chest and has creamy puffed sleeves and gold circle wearing a toy soldier's hat and black belt around his waist.

"Justin, you featherhead! Get your hands off of me!" Mr. Ages snapped making him let go.

"Okay okay, just a joke we didn't mean any harm." Justin apologized quickly having his hands out in surrender.

"We?" Miss Brisby asked and on cure a figure swooped down and landed making us yelp in startled with Miss Brisby looking scared but Alejo and I realized who this person was.

"Oh come on old goat, can you take a good joke once a while? Your are no fun." Murk huffed and he wore a golden tunic sleeveless with small pocket on left and wore a nice grey pants.

"Murk!?" I breathed feeling my heart lifted as he turn to me.

"Senorita! Amigos! "He beamed happily and I rush to him and crash to him hugging him while he spins me.

"You're alright!" I laughed. He stops and puts me down.

"It's great to see you again mi amigo." Alejo added. Murk chuckled

"Same as you. Goth was right; you are here with Alejo but where are rests of your friends?" He asked about Sam and Jacques.

"They decided not to come." I replied shrugging my shoulder. I turned and saw everyone look puzzled and even Mr. Ages look shock of my acting.

"How many more bats you have known?" He asked with strict tone. I laugh softly.

"More than you can imagine." I replied making Justin laughed and looks at Mr. Ages.

"The meeting is in process." He begins making Mr. Ages puzzled.

"What is this all about…?"

"Who may I asked?" He asked looking at us wanting to know our names. Murk chuckled.

"These are my amigos I was telling you about and no strangers and can be trusted. This is Ashley, Prince Alejo and….." He looks at Miss Brisby puzzled.

"I don't remember you last two years." He tips his head making her giggled. Mr. Ages clears his throat.

"May I present to you Miss Brisby and the rest of you this is Justin, captain of the guard. Justin, Miss Brisby, Ashley and Prince Alejo." I realized Justin didn't take eyes off her while she smiles shyly.

"Not, Miss Jonathon Brisby?" He asked looking surprised as Murk was. Mr. Ages nodded.

"Yes, the same." With that Justin bows gentlemanly talking his toy soldier hat off.

"It's an honor for privilege my lady and your friends." I giggled and curtsy politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I replied. He turns to me looking surprised.

"So this is Ashley of Goth was telling us about. You look more beautiful than I imagined." He took my hand and kisses it gentlemen. I blush a little.

"Goth told you about me?" I asked. He nodded.

"All years he been telling us about you of your heroic and brave saving the sun and fulfill the prophecy." He replied. I chuckled shyly.

"Yeah I am and it was nothing." Prince Alejo laughed.

"She did all that and given a name a light warrior." He added.

"If we can dispense of formality." Mr. Ages spoke quickly and walks off wanting to get there.

"How beautiful." Miss Brisby breathed and saw her still staring at Justin.

"Mamm." He asked smirk a little and her eyes lit up snapping out.

"Um the lights, their quite lovely." She corrected blushing a little.

"Yes they are." Just smiled looking at the light. "We have electricity for two years." He tossed the toy soldier hat away.

"Three years." Mr. Ages pipe up correctly.

"Jonathon often spokes about electricity." Miss Brisby replied and we begin to walk following Mr. Ages.

"But you see senorita our ashamed, is we're stealing them from Farmer Fitzgibbion." Murk answered.

"Stealing?" Miss Brisby asked as I turn having my eyes lit up.

"You're stealing all electricity from the farmer?" I asked. He nodded looking guilty.

"But that will all change." Mr. Ages spoke and I saw a huge lantern on the edge as Mr. Age got in.

"How will all be changed amigo?" Alejo asked walking in while Miss Brisby, Murk and I followed in.

"He means we're working on a plan. "Justin replied and untie the cord attach the lantern.

"It means we have a plan and this stealing will stop." Mr. Ages corrected. Justin jumps in with us and shut the door tight making the lantern light up.

"Oh yes um, why did you sent me?" Mr. Ages asked while the lantern drops us down towards the water creating an elevator. Justin sighed.

"It's Jenner, he's added it again." He answered and Alejo eyes lit up hearing that name.

"Well that's blows the old wind." Mr. Ages replied as if he heard that all the time.

"Jenner, you're telling me that rat is still alive?" Alejo growled softly. We all turned and look at him surprised.

"You know him?" Murk asked. Alejo nodded.

"He was an enemy of my father before the law was made. He betrays us when he tries to overthrow my father's throne trying to make himself king of rats of north and south." He huffed. "Hate that guy." Justin chuckled a little and looks at Mr. Ages.

"It's before the counts now, this time he's attacking Nicodemus and giant bats openly." He replied.

"Wait what? Why is he against them?" I asked.

"He has greatly discriminated our kinds calling us savages of our look." Murk replied growling softly.

"And the plan no doubt. " Mr. Ages sighed.

"Nothing will come to it, it will pass." Justin replied hopefully.

"Beware boy he's dangerous. Like what he's been doing in rats of Nimh." He replied.

"A rats of what?" I asked and then the lantern landed gently on ground and above us the celing was shut tight and the water sinks down in the hole. Mr. Ages got our first and hope towards the entrance.

"Sorry for have us come here on such a bad time." Miss Brisby apologizes as I nodded.

"We didn't mean to come on this…"

"No sweet ladies. You two and Alejo are always welcome here." Justin smiles interrupting having his hand on Miss Brisby chin making her blush more smiling a little. Um well we can take our some too seriously." He whisper at the end making Miss Brisby and I laughed quietly hearing Mr. Ages huffed hearing that. He offers his hand to her and she took it helping her walk down steps. We followed along towards the entrance and when we got there everything is like underground city with some buildings having lights flashes and right beside us while passing is a huge sign says some kind of Storage with boxes and other junks in it and floor was all stone as we walk along.

"So you're the prince from the south?" Justin asked curious. Alejo nodded.

"Si mi amigo. Son of General Cortez." He replied.

"I see you have broken the law, smart move." He smiles making Alejo chuckled.

"Well I have to see what is North is like. I wish my father understands different opinion isn't a bad idea and share our thoughts and ways." He sighed.

"The plan is nothing but folly, a doodling old fool's fantasy." We heard a voice in the distance sounds like arguing as we came up to the brick building with bunch of holes with red flashing which it looks like Council area due to that auguring we heard minute ago. "Nicodemus will have us destroy this colony and lead us to starvation in wilderness!" A person growled making Justin chuckled.

"Ah good old Jenner." He replied as we walk in seeing two huge doors in front of us.

"Ah tell me about it." Murk muttered rolling his eyes.

"Wait wait, listen." Mr. Ages hissed and hop over to hear the commotion. I walk a little wanting to hear what's happening.

"Moving to the Thorn Valley is a good plan." I heard Goth voice protest. "It will get us away from the humans."

"Goth?" I whispered.

"Shh!" Mr. Ages hissed.

"Vi! We have everything we need right here savage!" The person snapped and heard Goth growled softly.

"It means we'll steal everything." The other person retorted and then Justin picks Mr. Ages up by his shirt and opens the door making him gasp in startled.

"Come on you suspicious old goat." Justin puts him down and we went inside and saw everything covered in gold and jewel as if we were walking inside some royal palace but it turns out to be court room with two huge rat guards stand on each side.

"Humans are bound to discover us. They'll destroy us on our spot. I agree! He's right we'll be killed." We heard the council protest and I caught a glimpse of Goth standing with arm crossed with wings looking bored and crossed.

"Not if we got them first!" The figure retorted and we saw a huge slender handsome grey rat wearing a red tunic with pink sleeves with black belt and wore a black, pink and line purple cape with golden diamond brooch on his chest with two black thick eyebrows and a small grey goatee . I saw Goth rolled his eyes snorted acting like you idiot, have you seen what humans does when captured. Then when he turns to us he was shocked to see us.

"Senorita!" He hissed softly.

"He mean war, we'll be outnumbered!" The council protest and the rat huffed and threw his cape a little and walked hearing the judge bang his gravel to get everyone silence. "Theirs many of them!"

"Hear me, the Thorn Valley plan is for abortion for idiots and dreamers, we…." He turns and stops when he saw us and chuckles darkly. "We were just talking about you." He sneered smirking having his light green and yellow eyes gleamed cause me to gasp in fright of his eyes looking like a demon hiding behind Justin with Miss Brisby.

"That's refreshing Jenner you usually scream about it." Justin comeback making the council chuckled while Jenner scowled. Then he notices us behind Justin and huffed.

"Who are they you know the rule, there are no visitors allowed here." He snapped and with that Justin and Mr. Ages clears the path for us.

"May I present, Miss Jonathon Brisby and her friends." He introduced and we bowed respectfully but the rats only look at one another in silence.

"Jonathon Brisby is dead!" One an obese rat retorted breaking the silence wearing a brown tunic with strings around dark brown waist with two spike wrist on each hand with circle gold brooch.

"She's not one of us what the mean of…" He saw me and his eyes went huge.

"You brought a human in our place?!" He growled making the council gasp in horrify.

"A HUMAN!? WE'VE BEEN FOUND!" The council screams and I gasp feeling scared. "KILL HER DON'T LET HER OUT! SHE'LL TELL THE OTHERS!" I saw some rats get up and charged at me and I was too scared to move seeing my friends looking shocked. But then Goth rushed over and grabs me pulling me to him and let out a roared making them stop.

"DON'T…TOUCH….HER!" He snarled threaten and I snuggle in his chest while he wrapped his one arm around me in secure protecting me. "She's not a spy and she's not one of them." Alejo and Murk came up by him.

"Yeah lay off amigos we're harmless as she is." Alejo added and Jenner looks at him raising his eye brow.

"General Cortez?" He question. Alejo shook his head.

"It's Prince Alejo, son of General Cortez from southern." He replied making some council gasp. Jenner chuckled having amused look.

"Ah a prince decided to come up here breaking the law, your father would've been proud of your act, but apparently you made him shame of you breaking the law." Alejo growled softly looking like he wants to ripe his face off.

"You are the shame to my kingdom!" He corrected. "Taking my father's throne in your greedy paws years ago and he banished you up north of your greedy act." He retorted and some council haves scowl look.

"Send them away!" One council snapped.

"Let's get back to business!" The other one bang his desk wanting to get back to their protest.

"Wait wait!" Mr. Ages silence them. "She and Miss Brisby have been to see a Great Owl." He begins making everyone silence more. "He has told them we could move Brisby house to safety." He finished.

"Her home was Johnathon's home." Justin added smiling a little and the obese rat huffed and stands up.

"We have problems of our own. Have the lower creatures defend for themselves." He protests.

"Excuse me?" Alejo snarled and then the council begins to protest making Miss Brisby and I gasp in fright.

"Order! Order!" The Judged shouted banging his gravel. I breathed and look up at Goth.

"You're okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes thank you, so this is why you haven't showed up." He sighed softly.

"I don't have a choice, I didn't know the meeting was today and I cannot tell them about you." I nodded slowly.

"I understand. You'll afraid they'll kill me if they saw me." I replied still feel puzzled of why he's here with Murk which means the rest are here too.

"Jenner?" The judged called as I look at Goth.

"Goth I need to know what is going on." He nodded.

"I'll tell you when the meeting is…"

"Miss Brisby a thousand pardon my dear." I turn and saw Jenner got on his one knee and grabs her hand. "Forgive me for ill temper of my colony. It will be an honor to assist Jonathan's widow any day." He smiles gentlemanly but his smile was dark and creepy making Miss Brisby look nervous. "We all but your humble servants." He smirked more.

"Thank you." Miss Brisby manages to say as he kisses her hand gentlemen. He stood up and turns to us and walks a little.

"So this is a human that you were telling us about." He chuckles. Goth growled softly but he ignored him still have his eyes on me and I don't like how he looks at me in one bit.

"Forgive me my dear for having the colonies almost kill you. We're very serious and perky of any humans come here." I nodded fast getting out Goth's wings.

"It's okay and I understand of what you and the others have been through hard times." Jenner chuckles more and reaches his hand out and stroke my cheek cause me to gasp in fright.

"Such a sweet girl, no wonder you call her angel and beauty." Goth growled and grabs my arms.

"Don't get any ideas." He snarled threaten.

"What? I'm just telling her how pretty she is for a human." He chuckled smirking looking down at me and I back into Goth feeling afraid.

"I second promotion. Here here!" The council begins to discuss about her home as Jenner walks away but still have his eyes on me smirking deadly. Goth sighed and walks with me toward Murk and the rest.

"He's up to something." Mr. Ages replied looking suspicious of Jenner. Goth sighed shook his head.

"Take Miss Brisby and Ashley and Alejo to the library until the meeting's over." He instruct to Justin and looks at me. "And I promise I will tell you everything what is happening." I sighed and hug him.

"Okay Goth, love you." I whisper as he smiled.

"Love you too angel." He kiss my head softly and I caught a glimpse of Jenner have a scowl look looking jealous. I breathed as Justin escort us out of the court room and shut the door behind him.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not….DONT READ AND REVIEW IT! It's a good thing Goth came to save her before the rats could kill her and now everything is going all good for now but is it Jenner up to something about this? Stay tuned for the next Chapter! XD I don't own any Silverwing Characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 9 the Library

_**Chapter 9 the Library**_

We walked down through the tunnel hearing our foots clamped until we saw another large building made out of another brick with small electric blues sparks all over it making itself look like marbles.

"Welcome to the Library." Justin opens the door for us with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I replied kindly as we walk in and we were surprised of how huge the library was. Everything was all creamy marble with trim gold on pillar with glass skyline above the celing and some windows has stained color glass on each wall with pictures of flowers, sun with open filed but the red rose had caught my attention seeing it bloom. The bookshelves reaches almost up to the ceiling with thousands of books on each shelves towering above all else and we saw some rats doing their own thing like reading, working on computer which I'm more shock of, and mostly studying. All of us were stunned of how amazing the library was making Justin laughed.

"Impressive is it?" He asked. Alejo nodded.

"I have never would've guessed you Northern have capable of doing this. This is remarkable." I nodded agreeing.

"This place is beautiful." I added. "Can we look around?" I asked. Justin laughed.

"Why of course, that why I brought three of you here to chill out and read anytime you like."

"Read? I understand a little of reading." Miss Brisby replied. "I'm not good at it." Justin smiles and has his hand on her chin.

"No need to worry, this isn't a place you only can read. You can relax all you want and maybe if you stay enough they sometimes offer some coffee cake and tea." He winked making her blush a little under her fur. Then all of sudden we heard something crash on the ground and saw a young creamy with brown spot female rat wearing a white blouse with dark grey dress seeing her bend down and grabs some books she was carrying and was shock at the same time.

"Oh forgive me, but I never see you three and you brought a human, are you a spy?" She gasps but I shook my head.

"Oh no really, I'm not a threat or a spy honest!" I replied quickly watching her pick up some books but she drops some. Justin nodded.

"Yes their friends of ours, not strangers and can be trusted." Alejo went over quickly and help her.

"My dear lady let me help you…." He stops midsentence looking at her hazel eyes and she stares at him back locking on one another. "Um let me get that for you." Alejo manage to say picking her books up and stand up as she did the same.

"Thank you, your very kind." She replied still looking at him. "What is your name; I have never seen you before." Alejo chuckled.

"I'm Prince Alejo son of General Cortez at your service." He bowed but accidentally drop her books. "Opps." She giggled.

"Alejo? That's an interesting name from south. I'm Isabella your highness." She greeted grabbing her books from him and bowed respectfully.

"It's pleasure to meet you. I'm Ashley and this is Miss Brisby." I introduced as she smiles.

"Welcome to the library, I hope you enjoy your stay. I gotta go." She walks away fast and Alejo has never taken eyes off her having random smile on his face.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Justin chuckled.

"Isabella is the youngest of our member of rats of Nimh and she still needs to learn how to read." He replied and begins to walk out. "One of us will come back to get you for Nicodemus when the meeting is over." He walks out while we waved goodbye.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" I asked. Alejo smiles a little.

"You guys can go look around, I think Isabella needs more help with her books. I'm going to go over and check on her." I laughed and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Go get her tiger." Alejo smiles more and walks off to where Isabella is as I sighed. "Well I guess it's just you and me Miss Bris, let's go look around." Her and I begin explore the library looking at some books on shelves and saw few rats doing their own things and I went over to the other side admiring some books. I caught a glimpse of one book and I try to reach for but it was too high. I use tippy toe to reach it but it still high up having my fingertips up close. I huffed and got down and look around for any ladder I could find. Then all of a sudden I felt being grabbed around waist and have my eyes covered making me gasp in fright.

"Guess who?" A voice whisper smoothly and I smile a little.

"Goth, you butthead! You almost scared me." He chuckled letting me go a little but he still has his one arm around me.

"Sorry love, I don't mean to scare you." He nuzzles my head lovely and I giggled a little.

"Are you supposed to be at the meeting?" I asked hearing him purr in his throat.

"Justin let me sneak out of that place so I can spend some time with you instead of listening to rambling about the plan." I sighed letting him nuzzle my cheek and I cup his cheek with my hand. "Mmmh my sweet angel." He kisses my cheek softly and I breathed.

"Goth we should talk about what is going on with you and…" I gasp as he picks me up and sat down on bench with me on his lap.

"Let's talk about that later. Right now let it be just us, together." He purred and kisses more on my cheek and went down to my neck. I shivered a little by his touch as I grip his board shoulder.

"Goth please, we should talk right now. I need to know where…" I gasp feeling his lips went up to my chin sighing while stroking my back tenderly.

"Ashley you need to calm. Theirs plenty of time on that and it's been two years of separation. "He kisses my cheek gently. "I want just to be us, alone." He lips came close to my lips but I jerk my head a little.

"Goth, I need to know what is going on. Please, I want to know if your colonies are alright." I pleaded. He sighed softly.

"Alright my beauty. You need to know about this." He made himself comfortable while I sat on his lap waiting for his answers.

"You see Senorita, after you were gone two years ago everything was all well having great colony living in paradise." He begins as I smile a little. "So over months I keep having nightmares of you getting your heart ripped and I wasn't there to save you. I then decided to journey back north to see if you're safe and alright but those humans. "He growled softly. "Those humans took us out of the pyramid and take us up North as their prisoners."

"Did some make it? Are your colonies here?" I asked wanting to know. He sighed softly.

"Some of my members didn't make it." He replied cause me to gasp. "They died from sickness of new climate changes and few died while being in prisoned in laboratory giving us poison that we can't handle." I look down feeling my heart breaking of all some colony member dead.

"How many are you guys now?" I manage to ask.

"Hundreds." He replied. "But the good news is my brother in law and my sister survived with their kids." I perk my head up.

"What about Murk's family?" I asked wanting to know. He sighed sadly.

"His wife didn't make it along the journey up north gotten sick from climate and his some kids died from hunger and sick from climate and the rest died in the laboratory. When the humans took his kids he tries to fight them not want to have his children to be taken but we defeated. I cannot bear to see him like this and my colonies suffering in this way. "I bury my face in his chest couldn't help myself but let out some tears on his mane.

"Ashley what's the matter?" He asked with worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm' so sorry of what you have been through two years ago. I didn't know this was going to happen." I cried softly as he hugs me tightly.

"Shh, shh señorita don't cry. It's not your fault." I wipe some tears from my eyes.

"But I can't stand this. This always breaks my heart of your colonies and rest people and animals being tortured like this. I wish I could do something or go back in time." He chuckled softly and I look up seeing him smile softly and nuzzle my forehead.

"Ashley you really are an angel without wings." I smile a little and let him nuzzle my cheek as I cup his cheek.

"And you're really are my prince charming." I nuzzle my head with him hearing him purr in his throat.

"Everything will be okay, I promised. The Thorn Valley is our only hope of survival." I breathed when he spoke those words and remember two years ago of that word. I sighed knowing he will break his promise like he did before and then we heard someone clear its throat. We both look up and saw a female giant bat with her fur all light brown with dark grey mane and has black raven hair as night and has bright green eyes that sparkles like stars. She wore a grey sleeveless blouse almost match her mane a little with nice black pants.

"Sire, we have some issues with…"She gasp when she saw me making Goth chuckled.

"Ashley this is Luana. The new member of my colony that's been captured." He introduced and I smiled.

"Hi, please to meet you." I greeted but she stares at me for a while and then shook her head snapping out.

"Um so your Ashley huh, I was expect you to be a bat." She replied. Goth chuckled more.

"I told you she can turn herself into a bat and Ashley." He turns to me.

"You and her share a much in common that might help you with this power."

"What is it?" I asked. He was about to answer my question but Mr. Ages came over clearing his throat.

"Ashley, Miss Brisby wants you to come with her to see Nicodemus." He replied and I saw Luana sighed in relief telling me she's hiding something.

"Okay I'll go with her and I guess you need to check on your colony." I smiled seeing him smile back.

"Si I should and after that I want us to be together." I giggled and kiss his cheek.

"We will Goth. Give some time." He nuzzles my cheek softly.

"I love you my angel." He purred.

"I love you too my beast." I kiss his cheek once more hearing him sighed. I got out of his wings and begin follow Mr. Ages but I turn back and waved at him and give him a blow kiss. I watch him caught it and kiss it softly which makes me giggled blushing but Mr. Ages clears his throat and we begin to head out to find Miss Brisby.

_**Third's Person POV**_

None of them knew Jenner was spying on them behind the other book selves watching Goth and Ashley talking with Luana and see's Mr. Ages come over to tell her Miss Brisby wants her to come with her. He growled softly having his eyes flared watching her and Goth giving some love as she kisses his cheek couple times telling each other they love one another.

"What a disgusting thing." He snarled softly having his heart grew jealously seeing Ashley gives Goth blow kiss. He continue to watch her until he didn't see her anymore and watch Goth walks the different direction with Luana having smile on his face. He huffed and felt something he craved for can't stop thinking about her not understanding what that girl sees that savage. She was beautiful as a nymph and a siren and her moonlight eyes were in his head having his crave grew more like fire. He is now consumed not only lust for power, but lust for her.

"I will take her away from him and make her mine. That savage will be dead and if she doesn't choose me, she'll die along with him with no one to have her." He smirked darkly. "Only if I make her want me." He walks out smiling evilly following secretly to her and Miss Brisby having Sullivan waiting for him.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Uh oh, Jenner is really up to something and this is going bad for Ashley and her friends. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming to your way and sorry for little sweet moment (don't want to hear anything gross about it) with Goth and Ashley and little sad scene. I don't own any silverwing/secret of nimh characters except OC's and Luana belongs to NightWolf1159. Enjoy! XD**_


	11. Chapter 10 Tangled up

_**Chapter 10 Tangled Up **_

Meanwhile above the ground everything is not going well with Jacques, Sam and Jeremy. When all three of them went back to Miss Brisby home to babysit her kids Auntie Shrew was there before they reach there. She was pissed of them being here and Jacques tries to explain to her what is going one without a detail of Ashley and Miss Brisby going to the rosebush to see Goth and the rats but Auntie Shrew didn't bother to listen his explaining as three of them found themselves tied up in the blue strings Jeremy was carrying. Auntie Shrew took that chance and tie them up being a quick and strong shrew and Jacques and Sam were both tied together back to back while Jeremy was all tied up having all strings everywhere, even on Miss Brisby house.

"Okay wait a minute; you don't understand what we're doing here." Jeremy protested trying to convince her but Auntie Shrew huffed having her hands on her hips.

"You three think can come snooping about, you with footprints just when all other are away?" She snapped picking up the string.

"Well let us explain and." She stops and looks at him. "Oh what a lovely hat you are wearing." Jeremy smiled a little seeing her glare at him while Sam nodded.

"Yes your hat is very lovely; it matches your apron and personality." He added watching her walk passing Jeremy and them. Auntie Shrew snorted.

"Soothing talk." She muttered and made Jeremy fall down pulling the string as she went over and tied another string. "I know you three are involved with those awful rats, even one rat that tries to terrorize her house."

"Hey Alejo is not harmful, he's a friend and noble prince." Jacques retorted trying to stand up for him.

"Well except for his dad…." Jacques nudged his wing hard on his back making Sam squeak in pain.

"Rats, um what rats?" Jeremy asked looking puzzled.

"Heathens, the lot of too." She huffed and grabs another string.

"What do you say about rats?" Jeremy asked again trying to get the picture. Jacques roll his eyes of his stupidity and look at Auntie Shrew.

"Okay look how can you know their bad and heathens? They might be friendly as Alejo and King Romulus of Northern rats." He protests while Sam nodded.

"You need to give them chance and get to know them more." Auntie Shrew shook her head still not listening picking up another string and flings it around Jeremy's head.

"You three think the world owns you a living right?" She asked.

"Right." Sam and Jeremy replied.

"Wrong." Auntie Shrew corrected growing and walked with string in her hand.

"Wrong ooooh." Jeremy swallowed. "Look nice lady, you're making a mistake."

"Sooner you give delinquents, learn you must your own ways." She flings the string over Jeremy making his beak tied.

" Hey, hey we are trying to help you, are you deaf lady?!" Sam snapped but Jacques shushed him not wanting to get ugly.

"Wait, wait um can we uh can we talk this over?" Jeremy asked and falls down glancing at her.

"The sooner, the better." She replied tighten his beak.

"But you can't leave us here like this! Come on have a heart!" Jacques protested.

"And theirs a cccat, he's big and mean aand fas….." Jeremy added stuttering but Auntie Shrew pulls the string up making his beak shut and perks his head up. "Good, good riddance." Auntie shrew smirked rubbing her hands together. "Teresa Martin!" She called down. "That at least you three deserved." Then a bow mouse name Teresa pops her head up.

"Auntie." She replied pulling herself up making Auntie Shrew look down.

"There you are." She grabs her hand and pulls her towards them. "Keep an eye on those three havoc makes sure they don't get away until I call for help." She handed the string to her and turns glaring at Jeremy. "And as for you, you big black buzzard, I wouldn't try anything.'" She taps her cane at his under beak while Jeremy muffed and struggles to get free. "I shall return." She left leaving Teresa alone and Martin and Cynthia came over.

"Well I guess we better untie them." Martin suggests and went over to Sam and Jacques. "Sorry about Auntie Shrew, she always an overprotective bullfrog every time she comes here when we don't need her."

"Martin!" Teresa hissed as he manages to get the strings off of them and climb up to Jeremy beak.

"Ah it's alright, she's just need to go out more and be less cranky." Jacques chuckled getting the string off of him.

"Hey, is this crow your friend that our mom helped the day before yesterday?" Jeremy muffed nodded fast.

"Look birdy, he's trying to talk." Cynthia smiled grabbing the rope.

"He's look like a loony." Teresa added tipping her head a little. Sam holds back a laugh as they watch Martin uniting his beak while Jeremy smiles a little nodding his head.

"So we guess this is the same Crow that took her and Ashley to the great owl, and the giant bat name Goth did as well." He manages to untie his beak making his head fall down on the ground.

"That's me." Jeremy gasps and got up fast having his two legs tied together. "I'm the crow. Untie me quickly she's be here any minute." He quivered looking around for her while Cynthia and Teresa walks towards him.

"What are you three doing here?" Teresa asked walking around getting him untie.

"That's a good question but don't ask the legs, THE LEGS!" He screams and falls forward where Sam and Jacques were. Jacques manage to get out pushing Cynthia of the way but Sam didn't get a chance as Jeremy landed hard on him having his beak get stuck on ground.

"Not again!" Sam wailed pop his head off. "Why this always happen to me?" Cynthia walks over to them.

"Oh poor turkey fell down on Sammy." She spoke looking pity and Jeremy pulls his beak off huffing sitting.

"I'm not a turkey, your mother…." Sam and Jacques shushed him quickly not want him the kids know about their mother but Teresa huffed.

"Where is our mother?" She demanded having her hands on her hips.

"Um your mother is fine, she's just going to see Mr. Ages for um, more medicine." Sam lied but the kids weren't buying it and Martin attack Jeremy tickling him while Teresa begins to tickle Sam as Cynthia grabs Jeremy foot making Jeremy and Sam laugh their heads off.

"You better tell us where she is or I'll tie all you up tighter….

"THE ROSEBUSH, TO SEE THE RATS!" Jeremy blurted making the kids stop tickling him and Sam.

"Way to go, turkey." Jacques muttered crossing his arms making Cynthia giggled.

"You three took our mother to the rats?" Teresa snapped pointed at Jeremy.

"I'll go after her." Martin suggested begin his way but Jeremy slam his leg in front of him stopping him.

"No no listens wait a minute. The rats are good, friendly, nice stay!" Martin huffed and tries to climb over his leg but Jeremy nudged his legs making Martin fall down while Teresa covers her eyes.

"Look kids, their coming here to move your house where it's safe from the plow, understand?" Sam replied while Jeremy nodded.

"And the owls are good and smart, okay?" He added trying to get the kids finally convinced having his eyes crazy seeing them look at him funny.

"Your right, he's a loony." Martin replied and grabs the string.

"Oh no no you mustn't, no, no just don't do this…." Martin ties his beak again making him muffed as Martin looks at Sam and Jacques.

"You two can go in case Auntie Shrew come back and bring our mom home." Sam smiled.

"Don't worry kid, she'll be back and later Jeremy. You're on your own." Sam salutes and begins to walks of but Jacques grabs his shoulder.

"Sam, we can't leave him behind. We'll hide in case Auntie Shrew comes back and if he escapes we'll follow him. But its better if he's tied up won't cause any problems." Jeremy wailed muffing glaring at Jacques saying this is not helping as the rest watch him struggles.

_**Ashley's POV**_

We follow Mr. Ages down through tunnel heading our way to Nicodemus. I still felt very bad for Goth's colonies didn't make it through the climate and the laboratory but I'm glad hundred survived along Throbb and his wife and kids.

"Thank you for coming with me to see Nicodemus." I turn snapping out my thoughts seeing Miss Brisby smiling.

"No problem." I replied turning my head away.

"Ashley what's the matter?" She asked hearing my sad tone. I heavy sighed.

"I just feel bad, very bad. I wish I listen to my heart two years ago and should've stay with him but now look what he ends up with his colony." I replied and heard Mr. Ages mumble while we walk across the bridge with waterfall besides us.

"Now don't tie him out." He instructs us while we walked. I put my hand over the waterfall letting it get wet on it as we walked more.

"No." Miss Brisby replied.

"Be brief." He added.

"Yes." I answered.

"Say what you want, and then leave." He finished wanting us to go.

"We won't bother him, why you want us out bad? We won't tell anyone honest." I replied. Mr. Ages sighed.

"I know you two won't tell, it's just last time Justin bothers him with his silly nonsense." He replied and we were at to wooden door with silver handle. "We're here."

"Thank you Mr. Ages." Miss Brisby spoke nodding her head.

"I don't know what he sees in that boy." Mr. Ages mumbles and shook his head. "I'll come back for you two." He begins to walk off supporting his cane and then stops turning to us.

"Brief!" He reminded us.

"Brief." We both say together nodded our heads watching him walk off. I breathed and look at the door.

"Alright here we go." I swallow seeing Miss Brisby hand reaching for the door. But all of sudden the handle automatic nudged itself and opened and a bright blue appeared with strong wind welcomed us making us stumble a little. I sat down and hug Miss Brisby having my face on her head feeling her arms gripping my waist having the wind blow hard on us more. A few seconds later it stops fast making me fall down having my hair all mess up.

"Whoa." I breathed letting Miss Brisby go. "That was creepy doorbell." I got up and saw Miss Brisby trembling a little looking at the door.

"It's alright Miss Bris." I gently touch her shoulder. "We go through this and he'll help us. I sure he will." She smiles a little.

"I hope he will." She replied softly and we both peek in the door as I pray Nicodemus helps her home.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Well this is it, they're going to meet Nicodemus in person and let's hope he can help her move her house to where it safe, he's the only hope for Miss Brisby. Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any silverwing/secret of Nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 11 Nicodemus

_**Chapter 11 Nicodemus**_

We both peek our head in nervously and saw everything all dark and gloomy with red carpet in front of us and tree roots with small blue electric underneath it.

"Come closer, don't be frightened." We both heard voice gravely making us perk our head ahead in startled and saw an elder rat all dark with yellow eyes glowed like the great owl sitting on a root throne. Miss Brisby begins to walk slowly while I followed feeling my heart pounding.

"Sir, the great owl, sent us to you." Miss Brisby manages to say walking up more.

"Indeed, he is a dear couplet." Nicodemus replied and we stop almost to his throne. "Closer." He gesture and I strangely felt we can trust him by his kind voice that I first came up while Miss Brisby did the same. We got a better look of him and he was an oldest rat wearing a black cloak with light blue streaks all around it with two purple circles on each selves and wore a long purple tunic and have a long white moustaches and to my surprised I see he wore some shoes unlike any other rats that are barefooted.

"Ah, Miss Johnathon Brisby and Ashley. What an honor to see." He greeted warmly having his two hands together blinking. I nodded nervously.

"Its, an, honor to meet you sir." I bow a little respectfully. He chuckled quietly.

"There's no need a proper greets my child." I smile a little as Miss Brisby clear her throat.

"How, how is it, that eveveryone knows Johnathan?" Miss Brisby stuttered.

"He was a great friend to the rats of Nimh and Goth's colony. He himself came from Nimh." He answered.

"Nimh? What Nimh?" I asked feeling more puzzled. I wanted to ask about if Goth and his colony went to that place after got capture but Miss Brisby breathed.

"Your majesty, my family is in…."

"I know your needs." He replied interrupting as if he read her mind.

"You knew all along?" I asked more. He nodded and looks ahead.

"There's a book there." We both turned and saw a huge red book closed with ink holder above it on desk with small stool. "Read words."

"I can read, a little. Johnathon taught me." Miss Brisby chuckled quietly coming up to it. "The children are…" She gasp as I did seeing a book levitates and opens itself revealing out bright gold pages glitters a little. "Better than I am." She finished.

"Wow." I breathed coming up by her seeing a nice ink words and saw one page Jenner and the other Johnathan Brisby in Big words.

"Read." Nicodemus encourage her as she came up on the stool for better look.

"Johnathon Brisby made, possible." She begins struggling a little. "The rats and giant bats escaped from the ter…" She stops trying to get word right.

"Terrible." I hissed helping her a little.

"Terrible cruelty of Nimh." She beamed getting the words right. "Johnathan." She breathed looking at me happily, I giggled.

"He's a brave mouse." I replied and we both look back at the book and I felt shocked of Goth and his colony went to that place.

"He was kil..." I gasp softly seeing her eyes lit up. "Killed ttoday while drugging the farmer's cat, Dragon." She finished reading.

"Miss Bris I'm so sorry." I spoke softly having my head down a little feeling very pity for her losing her husband.

"Oh I, I never knew. What just happened." She replied having tears in her eyes. She turns and glances at Nicodemus.

"Why, he never tells me anything about all of you, why?" She asked wanting to know.

"And why are Goth and his colony there?" I added finally asked my question.

"To answer those, I must each tell you about Nimh." Nicodemus replied having his eyes lit up. "And our plan." We walk away from the book coming to him. "Go, look there." He push us gently towards the gold figure with four loops as it begin to move a little when we came up a little having the pink light shown and it turns into blue electric creating an orb. Then it begins to move fast making the wind blow hard on us making Miss Brisby and I cover our head and stood on ground and we watch more of it seeing an electric inside the orb and creates a spark of electric and ten a couple second later it created some kind of magic mirror with electric and saw an image of rats scurrying around.

"In the beginning, we were originally streets rats." Nicodemus begins as we saw more of them running in the ally. "Stealing our daily bread and took the efforts of men's work." We saw the men pushing the rats directing them and saw other rats caught in the net and were put in the red van. "We were captured and put in cages in a sinful place called Nimh." The scene changed to the white laboratory with many cages and saw bunnies, monkey hugging her babies tightly, two dogs and other animals inside looking suffering and sad. "There were many animals there, in cages. They would put through the most unspeakable torture, to satisfy some scientific curiosity." Then I caught a glimpse of Goth and his colony in huge bird cage roosting.

"Goth." I breathed almost touch it seeing him roosting looking pain and anger as if he wants to ripe the human faces and the other bats were sorrow and sad with the rest of animals and then I saw few bats dead on ground.

"Often at night, we hear them crying out help." I thought my heart broke seeing Goth and the rest animals like this and then four men came over with gloves in his hand and being to unlatch the door. Goth snarled softly but the one man snatches him while the other one grabs the dead ones. I saw Goth struggles to get free from his grasp trying to bite his hand but it was no us and the man grabs out a needle with formula in it and press the needle in his skin. He let out a squeak in pain and the injection went into him. They did that the same to the rest of his colonies, rats, and mice. "Twenty rats, eleven mice, and hundred spectral bats giving injections. Our world begins changing." We watch the rats, mice and giant bats suffering and screaming as if something was hurting them inside. I look away couldn't take this anymore having tears in my eyes feeling my heart breaking more seeing them suffering and this was far worse than Vincent putting bombs on bats and owls. I look over and saw Nicodemus having sad look on his face remembering looking at me. _Turn it off! Turn it off! _ I wanted to scream but there was a lump in my throat urging for me to cry. I felt Miss Brisby hand touch my shoulder and I look over with little tears in my eyes and saw her looking sad. She nodded encouraging me to watch more with her as I wipe my tears off and glance back at the magic mirror seeing a cage up close. "Then one night, I look over the words under the cage door, and understood them." We saw his hand reach over and unlatch the handle. "We have become, intelligent. We could read." We watch him open the cage door and got out and went over to the other rats instructing them what to do and then rush over to Goth and his colony cage. He helped them open the door and explains him about reading and Goth agrees to let his colony help the others escaped. "The miracles were kept secrets from the scientist and in the quiet of the night; we escaped through the ventilation system." We saw a broken vent with crumbs everywhere with red string attach the wheel and two screws. I couldn't help myself but chuckle quietly remembering Goth has capable to do that with his claws. Miss Brisby looks at me funny as I sighed softly still watching; she turns and watches more with me. "The mice were blown away." We saw bunch of mice screaming while blowing down to the dark hole crying for help. "Suck down dark air shock to their death, all except two." We saw two mice climbing up and I recognized one is Mr. Ages while the other one is grey mouse with brown spots on his one arm and leg. "Johnathan and Mr. Ages." I breathed and glance at Johnathon looking confident and saw Murk help him up. He looks pretty cute and handsome for a mouse having Miss Brisby as a lucky mouse. "We were trapped but a lock door." We saw bunch of rats and giant bats at the exist with Mr. Ages and Jonathon and watch Johnathan went through the small hole, he climb up to the top and unlatch the door. "It was Johnathan who make possible unlocking the door." Nicodemus finished his story and saw all rats ran out while the giant bats flew out freely into the sky. Jonathon whipping his forehead looking pleased of his accomplish and then Goth flew and landed by him looking out in the sky at his colony flying happily looking hurt and anger. He turns and looks at Johnathan and saw Johnathan looking nervous at him but Goth nods his head thanking him for freeing his colony. Jonathon smiles a little and nod back and went down catching up with the rats and Goths smiles sadly and glance up at the stars looking heartbroken and I know he was thinking of me. The magic mirror finally turns off and I felt my heart more heavily letting my head down looking at my amulet.

"Oh Goth." I whisper softly now understand why they were captured feeling my heart sank and saw Miss Brisby looking sorrow of her husband. I place my hand on her shoulder making her glance at me.

"Your husband was very brave." I smiled a little seeing her smile back.

"Yes, yes he was." She manages to say and I bend down and embrace her and she cried in my shoulder. I hug her tight feeling my tears run down feeling bad for her husband gone and now discovered where her husband came from.

"I have a gift." We both look up and saw Nicodemus getting out a red amulet with gold chains from the box and made the box float away. "Come, Jonathon meant it for you." We walk up to him and saw red amulet in his hand and we were amazed seeing our reflection.

"Oh it's so beautiful." Miss Brisby breathed.

"It looks amazing." I added smiling not taking my eyes off it.

"It sleeps." Nicodemus replied softly.

"Sleeps?" We both say together looking at one another in puzzled.

"Yes, when worn by one with courageous heart. The stone glows red becomes the blinding radiance." He explains.

"Just like my amulet." I look down at my amulet remembering Zephyr told me about the power of my amulet with courage and compassion in my heart.

"Courage of the heart is very rare; the stone has a power, when it's there." Nicodemus finish explaining and then a ruby amulet twist a little.

"Look an inscription." Miss Brisby grabs the amulet and notices words behind the ruby.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You...can…unlock…any doors, if you only have the key." I smile a little seeing her breathed thinking it's very sweet for her husband to give her his gift. "Oh thank you, I will treasure it always." She smiled as Nicodemus puts the amulet around her neck and she holds the amulet in her hand placing it on her chest where her heart is.

"Jonathon won't tell you about Nimh, because the injection slows to the aging process." Nicodemus sighed.

"You mean you're telling us, we'll grow old while you, the rats, Mr. Ages, Goth and his colony will be still young?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yes." He replied and I breathed meaning I would die first while Goth still looks young. Then we heard a knock and we look over and saw Justin peek in.

"The boats are ready and waiting, we'll leave anytime." He announced smiling and left us alone.

"Good." Nicodemus turns to Miss Brisby and gesture his hand for his staff to float to him while he begin to stand up. "My child, we will journey to your home." His beings to walk while the both of us look puzzled.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Your saying, you will help us?" I asked with hint of hope. He nodded and I couldn't help myself but beamed.

"Tonight, we must move your house to the protected side of the stone." He replied walking more using his stick to steady himself. Miss Brisby and my eyes lit up when we heard him say that.

"The lead of the stone!" We both say it together.

"Yes." Nicodemus replied and Miss Brisby walk out first while he followed but I have to something to say.

"Nicodemus sir?" I asked. He turns and waits for my answer.

"I'm awfully sorry for what my kinds done to you, I feel completely terrible of what they did and, I…" I felt my heart dropped remembering watching that horrible scene. Nicodemus chuckled softly cause me to glance at him seeing his soft expression.

"My child, I know you're not one of them. You have much compassion in your heart caring for people you love seeing you looking broken and sad." I smiled a little sighing softly feeling a little better.

"I have also a gift for you." He reach in his pocket and grabs out a small white marble whistle carved in bat with black strings attached.

"What?" I asked feeling puzzled.

"This was supposed to be a special gift to Frieda." He begins.

"You know Frieda, the silverwing?" I asked feeling shocked. He nodded.

"Before we got captured and taken to Nimh, her and her colony migrated passing us and rest at our place when we were young. She has a band on her forearm and was called an outcast by her colony and I stood up for her knowing she will do great things, which can lead her to become the leader to her colony. We became close friends as sibling and she always come and visit me every time her colony stops and rest." He replied smiling a little remembering. "And then, her colony begins to stop taking this migration, I never saw her again." He finished. I smiled a little while look at my amulet.

"She was an amazing leader to Silverwing, a really great one." I sighed sadly. "But she's…."

"I know child." He replied having sad expression.

"I miss her so much." I whisper feeling my tears well up.

"She's with you." I look at him puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Her spirits moves from places to place." All of a sudden I felt the wind pick up softly hearing a weak gently melody.

"Frieda?" I asked looking around.

"Listen to your heart." He instructs. "Listen carefully." I close my eyes and tried to concentrate but then we heard Justin calling us.

"I'm sorry I can't do it. I'm not a bat capable enough to do this." I sighed seeing him nodded.

"It will take time my child but come, we must make our depart to your home and this whistle will help you when you're in trouble or danger." He walks out while I look at it marble whistle puzzled of his speech. I wanted to asked him more but he was gone going to the boat. I sighed and begin to walk out his chamber about to head my way but I stop overhead someone talking.

"No taste for blood huh?" I heard Jenner chuckled darkly and I walk slowly towards his voice and peek over and saw him talking to an obese brown rat from the courtroom seeing him rub his nose. "They've taken the animal out of you." He smirked.

"What if we're discovered?" The obese rat asked looking nervous. Jenner huffed looking around and I duck my head for him not to see me.

"Listen, the Brisby house is a large cement block. In the moving, what if should fall?" He asked smirking more while obese rat looked puzzled.

"An accident?" He asked.

"Of course." Jenner answered smiling cruelly. "Cut the line, and the weight of it will CRUSH HIS BONES!" I gasp covering my mouth realizing what their talking about. _They're going to kill Nicodemus! _ I thought feeling scared having my hand on my throat.

"That's risky." The obese replied not liking this but Jenner smirked more.

"Once we get rid of Nicodemus the plan will die, we can stay here as long as we like." He beamed in cruel way and I felt my heart shaking badly with fear peeking a little more.

"Wh what about Justin and Goth?" He asked nervously and saw Jenner cover his cape huffing with jealously in his eyes that I saw earlier.

"Leave them to me." He answered darkly letting his voice echo. I breathed clinging on my amulet and glance back my way.

"I got to warn him!" I got up fast but my hand accidentally slip off cause me to scream and fall out of my hiding. I saw Jenner and the obese rat glance at my direction and I froze in my position.

"Oh shit." I muttered seeing them both realize I was eavesdropping them hearing their scheming plan. Without thinking I got up fast and ran hearing Jenner growling in anger making my legs runs faster than ever.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Run girl run! Now she knows Jenner evil plan and let's pray for her to escaped from them and warn Nicodemus before it's too late. Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any silverwing/secret of nimh characters except OC's Enjoy! XD**_


	13. Chapter 12 Setting up a plan

**_Chapter 12 Setting up a plan_**

I kept running through the tunnel fast as I can hearing Jenner's breathe behind me. I then stop and saw two tunnels that I don't where which way is out. I heard Jenner growling and without thinking ran and duck into a little alcove squeezing myself in scrunch myself up as I heard Jenner and the obese rat coming in. I peek a little and saw Jenner and the obese rat stop and look around and saw Jenner looking pissed than ever while the other one look nervous.

"What do we do now? She heard our conversation." Jenner huffed and glare at him.

"Simple you idiot, find her and make sure she doesn't reveal our plan to anyone else. Especially that savage Goth, I never like that bat along his colony." I breathed in anger of him insulting Goth species but I kept quiet and didn't move my spot.

"But Jenner, we can't kill her. If we do then Goth will suspect us because we spoke out to him at the meeting. And he seems to be very protective of that human for some reason." The other rat looks around nervously. "And remember he has a bad temper that sometimes he let some demon out of him." _What? _ I thought having my eyes lit up. _I freed him from his demon curse, why does he still have it?_ I heard Jenner snorted in disgust.

"I'm not afraid of his inner demon and that bat loves her." He looks ahead of one tunnel. "Take this way, she won't go too far." They both ran towards the tunnel where Jenner points at and I waited until I didn't hear them anymore. I got out from my hiding feeling my heart pounding hard with fear glancing at the tunnel where they went and look at the other tunnel. Without thinking I ran to the other tunnel trying to find a way out of the rosebush having more thoughts feeling very puzzled than ever. I then saw another three tunnel and I stop trying to find which one to take.

"Why do the rats make this difficult?" I muttered under my breath and decided to take the left one. I kept running trying to find a way out of here and warn everyone fast. I quickly ran to the other way trying to remember where Mr. Ages took us and I thought this is it remembering a few object. I then smack myself in something causing the owner to ompf making me fall down and I glance up to my horror seeing Jenner and the obese rat right in front of me. I wimp and back a little and saw him smirked deadly crossing his arms.

"You naughty little girl, didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to listen to other people's conversation?" He sneered. I breathed swallowing my fears and glare at him.

"I heard everything what you said." I begin standing up. "How could you two do this? Plan on killing Nicodemus, betraying him? He did everything for you and if it weren't for him you and the rest wouldn't be here but be back at Nimh." Jenner snorted.

"That old fool knows nothing of our future taking us to Thorn Valley." He spoke with hint of growling. "Time has done nothing but made him weak. It's time for a newer, stronger leader to lead these rats to their new glory and new era." I back a little until I felt a wall on my back.

"They already have a leader that knows what is best for the rats, and if Nicodemus ever decided to choose a new leader, it wouldn't be you!" Jenner snarled softly having scowl look and I kept talking. "I will warn Nicodemus and the rats and I will even tell Goth about this and you two will be banished from the rosebush and have Dragon devour you for lunch!" I snapped. Jenner chuckled darkly smirking.

"Oh would you do that? Such a strong one, you and Goth have some common with such a temper from such a beautiful girl." I breathed hearing what he said.

"What?" I watch him come to me still smirking and I felt afraid again seeing his demonic eyes filled with no life.

"Can see why Goth likes to be around with you and talks about you all the time. You really are beautiful as he described." He reaches his hand out and caresses my cheek with his hand and I felt disgusted feeling him caress my hair a little.

"Like a siren and nymph." He breathed smirking more showing his teeth. "I'm looking for someone to rule by my side when I take over the lead of the rats." He lean his head by my ear. "And you are the perfect partner for me." He purred deadly and I felt his other hand caress my side feeling my stomach sick of how he touches me in this way. I manage to get free and push him hard giving him nasty glare.

"You sick pervert." I loathed icy. "I would never want anything with you and I will never be yours! I love Goth and there's nothing you can do about it." Jenner growled darkly. Then he grabs my arms roughly cause me to yelp in pain having his light green eyes gleamed dangerously.

"We'll see about that." He snarled softly and I was about to scream for help but he cover my mouth with his other hand preventing me from screaming.

"Jenner you're hurting her." The obese rat protest looking worried.

"Shut up Sullivan!" He snapped and turns to me. "If Goth ever finds out of our plan he will die along Nicodemus." _No! _ I gasp in horrify seeing him smile evilly. "And even better getting rid of his colony, they don't belong here and should've stay in that nimh where they should be held." I bite his hand hard making him howl in pain letting go my other arm and I zoom pass him running away.

"Why you little…" Jenner growled and ran begin to chase me along Sullivan. I ran and I realized I still have the bat whistle in my pocket. I pick it up while running having thoughts of Nicodemus instruct.

"Well I hope it works." I blow the whistle but nothing came out but weak whisper like a dog whistle. I blow it again and again harder in desperate trying to get the sound working but it isn't. I breathed putting in my pocket thinking its useless feeling terrified. I quickly ran the other way almost tripping but kept running more. I scream when I felt someone grab my arm pulling me and I turn and saw Luana.

"Shh!" She hissed. "Follow me." She took my hand and we both ran to the other tunnel away from Jenner.

"You heard my whistle?" I asked and she looks at me funny.

"Is that what it was? Geeze girl are you trying to bleed my ears?" She snapped and I almost forgot bats are very excellent sense of hearing than humans.

"Sorry." I apologized. She huffed.

"Don't mention it." She replied and we're at the small hole. "This is an emergency exist, it will lead you to the surface. Go." She pushes me towards the hole and I heard the rats coming this way.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I've done this for two years." She chuckled and I laugh a little.

"Okay and thanks." She smiles a little.

"No problem kid now go." I was about to go but I caught a glimpse of glowing red amulet in her fur.

"What is…?"

"GO NOW!" She barked baring her teeth. I quickly crawl fast away not wanting her to bite me and then I heard something screech behind me cause me to crawl faster feeling my heart beating hard with fear. I then saw a light at the end of the tunnel and I jump out of the hole seeing the sky blue knowing its afternoon. I breathed and lay down on soft grass panting feeling relief getting away from Jenner and Sullivan. I couldn't believe Jenner has something for me and I felt disgusted of how he shows its. Suddenly I heard the ground rustle cause me to gasp in fright thinking its Jenner and Sullivan. I grab out a twig by me and prepare my attack seeing the tall grass rustle more. When the figure came out I yell and charged with my twig.

"AH YA ASHLEY HOLD IT!" I stop seeing Alejo have his arms cover his face.

"Alejo." I sighed in relief smiling while he huffed.

"What in the world are you doing?" I laughed sheepish dropping my twig.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He chuckled a little.

"Well I'll give you credit of charging at me for bravely. So what the other one you thought it was?" He asked. I sighed and explain to him what happened as we begin walking knowing Dragon is around here. After I finished my story Alejo has his eyes lit up hearing Jenner nasty plan.

"I knew that rat will be trouble. We got to do something and fast. I'll tell Justin this nonsense and he'll warn Nicodemus. I hope the Northern listens to me." I nodded.

"Thanks Alejo. You're a great friend." He smiled.

"Anything I can do for my amigos, when theirs trouble, theirs always solve problems." Then we heard wings flapping and we both look up and saw Goth coming in and landed by us.

"Senorita there you are. Where have you been? I thought you were with Miss Brisby."

"I took the other way." I replied and look at him. "Goth, Nicodemus is in terrible danger."

"What?" He asked. Alejo nodded.

"He's going to kill Nicodemus tonight and gain the leader of rats." Goth breathed when he heard that and growled softly.

"That rat, I knew he would cause trouble."

"I thought the same thing. We need a plan to prevent this scheme while helping Miss Brisby moves her house." Goth nodded.

"Justin and I agree for my colony to help her move her house. I'll keep an eye on him and you do the same. If Jenner and Sullivan are doing something suspicious we'll attack them." Alejo nodded.

"Si, that would work." I breathed and look at Goth.

"Goth, can I talk to you alone?" He nodded.

"Yes Senorita." He looks at Alejo.

"Meet me at the stone by dusk, by Miss Brisby house." Alejo nodded and bowed.

"Farewell mi amigos, I'll meet you there." He left running and I turn to him.

"Goth, Nicodemus told me what happened two years ago." I replied seeing him sighed sadly. "Why didn't you tell me this, being giant bats of Nimh?" He breathed and walks a little towards the tree.

"Because señorita, I can't bring this out to you when I heard the aging process." He leans on the tree with his hand on his head. "I didn't want you to worry and…." He turns to me. "I don't know how I will live through this, remain young while I watch you grow old and die. I want to grow old with you and die with you not caring about intelligent." I breathed feeling my heart lifted of his kindness seeing him low his head away from me. "And I'm also afraid you'll leave me and go with another man that has no injection." He finished. I felt my tears well up smiling sadly that I rushed to him and hug him cause him to gasp in startled.

"Goth I don't care! I understand but I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you." He embraces me tightly and lean his back on the tree. "I never want to leave you. Goth I love you, I love you so much and I'm so happy you're here with me." I cried softly hearing him heavy sighed.

"But I wish theirs a way for me to grow old with you fast or have you still young." He replied. I sighed and rest my head on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way and even how I can turn into a bat for you." He chuckled softly and smiles warmly.

"Ashley you're beautiful to me and I understand your meaning but remember you are still the most beautiful creature with amazing heart to my eyes." I smiled and caress his cheek with my hand gazing at my love.

"Goth will we be together, after we help Miss Brisby move her house and go to the Thorn Valley, even go to south?" I asked. He smiled softly and strokes my cheek with his claw.

"Forever and ever." He replied truthfully having longing in his eyes cause me to breathe quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wraps his wing around me pulling me close to him.

"_Bésame mi belleza._" He purred softly. I smiled and stood my tippy toe having my lips close to his.

"Can you say that in English?" I breathed. He nodded and lean his lips by my ear.

"Kiss me my beauty." He whispers smoothly with passion. "Kiss me…." His was almost close to my lips.

"Goth." I close my eyes and almost felt his soft lips touch mine.

"Hello guys!" We both snapped out breathing heavily and turn seeing Sam smiling.

Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Um no, no you didn't." I answered quickly getting out of his wings blushing and saw Goth looking annoyed.

"Yes, you haven't mi amigo." He manages to say growling softly at the end. "What is it you need?"

"Well Miss Brisby wants to know where you're at and was worried if you got eaten by Dragon." I chuckled.

"I guess I should go back and tell her I'm okay right?" He nodded. I sighed and glance at Goth.

"What about you?"

"I'll go back to my colony and have us prepare for help, I'll see you tonight my angel." I smiled and hug him.

"Okay my love and I cannot wait to see your colony." He chuckled and hugs me in his wings.

"And there will be very happy to see you too." Sam walks over to us.

"Alright then, we'll see you at dusk." He have his hand out and Goth took it for a shake but Goth squeeze his hand hard making Sam eyes lit up in pain.

"Um Goth, your claws are digging in my hands." He squeaked and falls down to his knees gasping in pain. He let go of his hand and Sam gasp gripping his hand tightly and flex his hand making sure they're not broken.

"Goth that was mean." I give him the look and he chuckled more.

"I still have a temper in me but I'm getting good of not letting out going on rage." I shook my head smiling a little and kiss his cheek.

"I love you Goth." I whisper hugging him.

"I love you too my angel." He replied softly and kisses my head. He took off leaving us alone and we watch him until he was gone in the clouds. Sam and I begin to head our way to Miss Brisby home while I have hope in my heart everything will go well tonight and warn Nicodemus soon as possible.

**_Third's Person POV_**

Jenner snarled darkly seeing her and Goth together and he digs his hands on ground having his eyes filled with jealously. He watch them both separate and he huffed with growling in his throat watching her leave with Sam.

"You will be mine my dear, and your former love will be dead along Nicodemus." He growled deadly and walk to where Sullivan is.

"Jenner why do you have your eyes on that girl?" Sullivan asked. "She's already taken." Jenner growled.

"Not for long." He breathed and glances at where Miss Brisby home is and smirked evilly.

"Let's pay a visit to her home and see if Miss Brisby needs some help." He begins walking.

"What?" Sullivan asked looking puzzled. He snorted

"Let's go to her house and pay a visit." He growled through his teeth and a smirk curve his lips having another plan. "Tonight, she will be mine." He chuckled darkly making his way to the house while Sullivan followed.

**_Author's Notes: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This is getting from bad to worse folks! DX Jenner is having another plan up his selves and Ashley could be in danger along Goth. DX Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any silverwing/secret of nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy! _**


	14. Chapter 13 Drugging Dragon

_**Chapter 13 Drugging Dragon**_

_**Ashley POV**_

I sighed softly as I walked along Sam smiling softly thinking of how Goth and I were close to kiss being in his strong arms feeling complete all safe from harm, even Jenner. I shivered at that thought remembering how he touches me having dark lust in his eyes. I breathed feeling scared not only me but Goth in danger; I can't let him kill Goth. He's my only love and I came all this way to find him and I cannot bear to lose him after two years.

"Hey Ash are you alright?" I turn to Sam smiling a little.

"Yeah I'm okay just having thoughts." He nodded and we manage to find Miss Brisby house and saw her with Jacques.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." Miss Brisby smiled looking relief. "Where have you been?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Took the long turn." I answered making her laugh a little. I chuckled softly but then I breathed.

"Guys, Nicodemus could be in grave danger." They both look at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Jacques asked.

"Jenner is planning on killing Nicodemus tonight." I answered fast making Miss Brisby gasp softly.

"But, that's not true. Jenner is the one that promised with the rest to help us move my home. He would never do that." She retorted but has little fear in her voice. I shook my head.

"Miss Brisby you have to believe me, I heard what he said with Sullivan. He might use your house the crush him while moving." She chuckled.

"That's ridiculous, Jenner would never do that despite he doesn't like his plan but he would never kill him." I breathed and shook my head more in frustration.

"Miss Brisby please….!"

"Ashley please, we can discuss that later. I want you to come with me again." I sighed in defeat but felt puzzled.

"What why?" I question seeing her breathed with fear.

"I volunteer to drug dragon." She answered making my eyes lit up.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?" I gasp. She nodded.

"I'm doing this for Timmy. I'm the perfect size for this job and Mr. Ages wouldn't do it because his leg is broken due of what he done."

"Drugging Dragon?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ah." That's all I could say. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded swallowing.

"I have to, for my son sake." She replied bravely. Jacques sighed smiling a little.

"Well then, your one courageous mouse we ever encounter might have some warrior in you." Miss Brisby chuckled softly and turns to me.

"Can you help me? Encourage me to do this?" I nodded smiling a little.

"Of course I can. I'll help you drug Dragon, that cat deserve some lesson of not messing with us. You know what I mean?" She laughed.

"I know what you mean." She turns to Jacques and Sam.

"If you want you two can come too if you want or else I told Auntie Shrew not to…"

"We'll come with you!" Sam blurted interrupting her. "We can be your guard outside in case if any other her kinds come over and spotted us." Jacques nodded his head.

"Yes we'll take that job mamm." We can't let you be unguarded in case if their some other cats around or else maybe other critters show up that looks dangerously and…."

"Okay okay Sam we get it!" I replied quickly seeing Miss Brisby look nervous. I sighed and look out. "Did you tell your kids about the moving?" She nodded.

"I told them to prepare themselves when the rats and giant bats begin to move my home." She replied and looked out. "Come on we should eat before we make our journey to Fitzgibbon house." All of us went inside her home and have some corn and bread crumbs for dinner as I pray to God to bless it and help us on our quest and I even pray for Nicodemus to stay alert along Goth. After we had our fill we begin to make our journey towards the house where we can meet Justin there. It was getting dark as we manage to make it while avoiding Dragon. We saw Justin by the small hole of the under porch waiting for us having a white envelope in his belt and I guess that's the drug powder I heard about. Justin beamed seeing us coming over as we walked up to him.

"You three made it thank goodness. You two are lucky enou…." He realized Sam and Jacques were here. "Why are your friends here, it's only for one job."

"We can be your guard outside in case some critters or another cats come along, and we are excellent on that job." Sam beamed and made some box fight. "If any cats or critters want to get in the hole, they have to go through us." He swings his fist making him spin a little and stumble. Justin chuckled.

"Okay if that's what you want to do, it will be an honor for your help and give us a sign if any danger comes through." Jacques nodded.

"We'll do sir, good luck drugging the cat." Justin nodded as him Miss Brisby and I went inside the under porch leaving them alone.

_**Third's Person POV**_

As they watch them go inside the hole Sam yawned and sat down on the brick leaning his back on the under porch.

"Well this job is going to be easy. There's no critters around this night is peaceful." Jacques sat by him getting his guitar out.

"Yeah but don't get too comfy, we need to keep a lookout in case if someone…." He realized Sam was already asleep making the robin chuckle softly.

"Sam old Sam, never good at guard duty." He plays his guitar quietly entrains himself while looking out. Then all of sudden he heard something rustle sound cause him to gasp stop playing his guitar. He looks around trying to find who's making that sound but he can't find it anywhere. He shrugs his shoulders and begin playing more his guitar and then there was that sound again.

"Sam, hey Sam. Wake up!" He shook his friend a little and Sam opens his eyes a little.

"What?" He yawned. "What is it?"

"I think there's someone here." Jacques answered. Sam snorted.

"It's probably some wind making that sound, now let me sleep I'm having a good dream here." He shut his eyes and almost went to sleep but then he knows begin to activate. He sniffs something in the air and smiles.

"Mmmh something smells good." He got from his spot.

"Sam?" Jacques looked puzzled of his friend act seeing him walking towards the outfield. "Sam! Wait!" He hissed watching him inhale in air.

"I smell, I smell, I smell….mmmh cookie." He beamed and looks around for that food sniffing. Suddenly he saw a cookie crumbs by the steps, he zooms over ignoring Jacques protest and grabs the crumbs in his hand.

"Ah come to papa!" He squeaked happily getting ready to eat it.

"Sam wait! We don't know where that cookie comes from, I don't like this. I think someone is here." Sam huffed rolling his eyes.

"Ah you're worrying too much; it's just a cookie crumb. Probably got out of Ashley's bag." He licks his lips hungrily at the cookie crumb while Jacques looks nervous on that cookie.

"Sam don't eat…." Sam ate it chewing the cookie. "It." Jacques groaned. "Do you remember what Alejo said to you about if the food is poisoned or has sleeping powder?" Sam shrugged his one shoulder licking his fingers from cookie.

"I don't know actually, can you repeat those." He licks his lips smiling. "That was some good…." Sam started to feel drowsily. "Is it bed time already I'm getting tried again." Jacques flew over and looks at him funny.

"Sam are you feeling okay?" He asked looking considered seeing him nodded.

"Oh I'm good old buddy pal. I think I'm just going to take another…." Without warning he falls down hard on ground knock out cold snoring.

"Sam? Sam?!" Jacques shook his shoulder trying to wake him up but it was no use. Jacques swallowed nervously. "I knew someone is here, I got to warn Ashley and the rest…" He yelped in pain feeling his back head hit hard and he fall down on his stomach with Sam as he saw two dark figure with one smirk sinfully and then his world went black.

_**Ashley's POV**_

All three of us went right up to the box filled with empty wine bottles with small light hole above us hearing Miss Fitzgibbon running some water.

"This is it?" I asked. Justin nodded.

"Yes and it won't be long, she's washing some dishes. Here some powder." He grabs it out and handed it to me. "Nervous you too?"

"Very!" Miss Brisby answered softly looking scared. I nodded.

"Well a little bit. I hope Miss Fitzgibbon didn't hear us." He chuckled.

"Well don't be. It's going to be okay." He replied quietly. We begin to climb up the box seeing Miss Brisby went up first.

"I hope we didn't disrupt the plan." Miss Brisby whisper quietly making Justin chuckled softly.

"Nonsense, what makes you say that?" I look at him.

"Um hello the argument this morning in the council and your pals try to kill me thinking I'm a spy." Justin eyes lit up.

"Oh you mean Jenner, no problem and don't worry about it. It happens all the time." I sighed and watch Miss Brisby climb up and then look down at Justin.

"Justin, I sincerely hope you make it to the Thorn Valley." She smiles a little while he smiled back.

"I will." He replied not taking his eyes off her.

"And Goth and his colony too?" I asked hopefully. He snaps out and turns to me.

"Yes, he and his colony are going to come with us at the Thorn Valley and then they will make their journey down south where they found a place to hide." He answered quietly.

"What place?" I asked softly but Justin shushed me while Miss Brisby climbs up towards the small light hole. "Listen, Miss Fitzgibbon is filling Dragon's bowl. Get ready." Miss Brisby swallowed nervously and climb up the small hole.

"You can do it." I encourage her smiling. Justin went up the small hole.

"Better leave that cape if you get caught something." Miss Brisby handed him her cape.

"And maybe the stone as well in case." I added as she gives her stone to Justin having him put it in front of him. I handed up the drug powder envelope to him as he took it and give it to Miss Brisby.

"Here's the powder." He hissed. She grabs it slowly looking terrified as she clutches the envelope. Then we heard Dragon meowing at the back door wanting to be in sounding hungry.

"I don't think I can." Miss Brisby wimped hearing Dragon looking at the back door.

"Yes you can." Justin retorted but I saw her a little shook her head trembling with fear.

"Come on Miss Bris, you can do it. I know you can, think of Timmy." I added encouraging her more.

"Take a deep breath." Justin begins as she swallowed. "Concentrate on the bowl, don't look at the door." He instruct while we hear Dragon meowing wanting to be in for his food. "Steady, steady." Dragon meowed more loudly in impatient.

"Okay Dragon I'm coming." We heard Miss Fitzgibbon replied and her footsteps walking towards the back door.

"Now." Justin hissed now it's the time but Miss Brisby stood still clutching on the envelope.

"Now Miss Brisby!" I almost yelled in quietly and then she bolts out of her hiding and ran towards the bowl and dunks herself in. I breathed praying for Miss Brisby to get back here before Dragon comes in hearing him meowing clawing the screen door.

"Coming, coming." Miss Fitzgibbon replied. Justin beamed looking out and I can tell she succeed the mission.

"Get back!" He hissed more but his facial turn to shock as I heard something bang on the floor.

"Mom, don't let the cat in yet. I caught a mouse." A boy answered. I gasp in fright but Justin shushed me more having scowled look.

"A mouse?" Miss Fitzgibbon asked.

"Can I keep it, can I?" The boy asked excitedly. Justin climbs down still has scowl look glaring at the small hole.

"Um no Billy, put it outside." We heard Miss Fitzgibbon answered.

"Damn!" Justin hissed.

"Aw mom please, I can keep it in Porgy's old cage." He pleaded.

"Alright, come on Dragon." We heard Miss Fitzgibbon sighed and I realized Justin was heading out.

"Justin wait, we can't leave her behind." I protest following him.

"There's nothing we can do now. She's needs to wait until we come back for her." He answered. I shook my head.

"Then I'm not leaving, I'll rescue her and get her out of the cage. The kids will be worried." I replied. Justin glances at me.

"No Ashley this is dangerous you can't..."

"Justin I have been through dangers two years ago gaining bats freedom and saved the sun from turning the world darkness." I snapped. He sighed softly.

"So it is true, you hold the power gifted from their goddess helping her fulfilled her prophecy." I nodded smiling a little.

"That's me." I answered and glance at my amulet and then at him. "Please Justin; I want to get her out give me a chance." He hums having thoughts about this and then he nodded.

"Alright, you'll stay here and help her get out." I nodded smiling.

"Thank you Justin and good luck moving her house." He smiled back.

"Good luck you too, batgirl." I chuckled quietly and he took off out of the hole. I was about to make my way to the small hole but then I gasp completely forgot to tell him about Jenner nasty plan. I rushed out of the hole and realized it's starting to rain.

"Justin wait! I got something else to tell you!" He was gone as I sighed quietly feeling scared but I know Goth and Alejo will watch him in case. Suddenly I heard someone muffing over the small steps and I quickly went over their seeing where the sound coming from.

"Hello…?" I gasp in fright seeing Sam and Jacques all tied up with blue strings having their mouth tied as Sam was knock out cold.

"Guys what happened to you?" I breathed rushing to them but Jacques shook his head fearfully. I manage to get the string off his beak while he gasps for air.

"Ashley you got to get out of here. It's a trap!" He protest having fear on his face.

"What are you talking about, I'm not leaving you three here…."I felt someone jerk me hard cause me to scream but a hand cover my mouth.

"Miss me my dear?" I gasp hearing that familiar voice and saw Jenner smirked deadly while the rain pour down on us hard. "Why don't you come inside, it's getting rainy." I shook my head muffing struggling to get free.

"Let her go you filthy rat!" Jacques growled but Sullivan covers his beak preventing him to talk. I struggle more kicking and squirming to and I manage to elbow his chest hard cause him to cry out in pain letting me go. I ran fast as I can hearing him growled darkly.

"HELP! GOTH! JUSTIN! HELP ME! MURK ANYONE!" I scream being grabbed roughly and then I felt a cloth on my mouth smelling a funky scent cause me to go woozy. I groan feeling weak as he grabs me in his arms and carry me in bridal style. "No, help." I hoarse try to stay awake. "Goth…." I went limp in his arms and my world went darkness hearing him chuckle darkly. I moan softly opening my eyes feeling my hands tied together above me and heard water drops and felt myself warmed covering. My eyes are starting to adjust seeing I was in some kind of cat carrier and my hands were tied together with strings on the wall and I look down seeing I was covered with Jenner's cape with my clothes on. I jerk my hands trying to get it free but it was no use as if the spider made this string strong.

"Ah my sweet, you're finally away." I breathed watching Jenner emerge in smirking. "I was expecting you to be up a minute ago." He chuckled coming close to me.

"Stay away from me." I threaten glaring at him. He tsks.

"Oh don't be a rude guest. I just want to keep you all dry up." He grabs his cape from me. "I'm hopefully my cape keep you warm." He sneered. "Want it back?" I glare at him poisonous.

"Not in my life." I answered. He huffed.

"Well too bad, I need it anyway." He fastens his cape. He got on his one knee having his face to my face and I turn my head feeling frighten. "Now now, there's no need to be scared, look at me." He grabs my chin and forces me to glance at him seeing his no life in his eyes but dark and demonic with hidden lust. "Ah you're very beautiful darling; you will be perfect partner by my side." I spit at his face and he flinched by it covering his eyes. He wipes my saliva off his cheek and glares at me.

"Go to hell." I growled. Jenner snarled softly and grab my hair cause me to yelp in pain.

"How about a little kiss, for my good luck." I gasp feeing more terrified watching his head coming in licking his lips.

"NO! NO!" I cried try to turn my head away but he made me stay put as he puck his lips up. "STOP PLEASE NO!" I pleaded feeling my tears coming struggling to get free. I manage to kick his stomach hard making him howl in pain letting go my hair. I breathed heavily feeling my stomach sick watching him rub his stomach a little. He growled and grabs my neck pinning me on the wall cause me to scream in pain.  
"You are the most difficult woman I meet." He snarled. "And a feisty one. I like it." I struggle to get free.

"You sick bastard!" I snapped and he tighten my neck cause me to cry out in pain. Then we heard Sullivan called out his name making Jenner growled in annoyed.

"I'm coming." He called back icy and glare at me. "I'll be back my sweet after I kill Goth and Nicodemus claiming myself as the leader of the rats and." He head went by my ear. "And we're going to have some fun and you'll enjoy it no matter what." He purred in sick sweetly. I gasp knowing what he's talking about feeling very terrified and he looks down at my amulet and whistle.

"Ah the whistle." He grabs it and yanks it out of my neck. "You won't need this anymore.

"No!" I cried. He smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes darling, you will be mine after I kill Goth, I have some store in him and his colony getting rid of them." We heard Sullivan call out his name again and he groan in annoyed. He turns to me and kisses my cheek. "I won't by long my sweet siren, enjoy your stay." He got up and walks out leaving me alone as I struggle more.

"YOU FILTHY RAT! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU HEAR ME?!" I scream hearing him laugh nasty leaving me alone. I breathed and look around. HELP! ANYONE?! HELP ME! HELLO! HELP PLEASE! GOTH HELP ME! GOTH!" I begin to cry softly went limp having my arms hanged up. "Goth." I cried softly feeling my heart sank for Jenner going to kill him. I look up at the sky hearing rain pour down and pray to God for miracles crying more having my tears run down my cheek. "I love you Goth." I whisper hoarsely and I sobbed badly wanting to be with him in his arms awake from this terrible nightmare.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going but if not…DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! Oh no! Ashley is kidnapped and now Jenner is going to kill Goth along Nicodemus! DX Will she be saved and reach on time to warn them?! Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD I don't own any silverwing/secret of nimh characters except OC's. Enjoy!**_


End file.
